Fall for You
by Xxbroken.angel.wingsxX
Summary: A girl with trust issues and a boy who's had everything his entire life. Will their passion for music bring them together? Smitchie. Naitlyn. Camp Rock rewritten!
1. Tragic

**Disclaimer: I own nothing other than a few original characters!**

**So basically, I was a slightly disappointed with Camp Rock. This is a kind-of short fanfic of what I wanted to see! I'm starting the entire story from scratch, but the characters are mostly the same. Beware: It starts off a little tragic, but then the story unfolds. (:**

"Mom, Mom," I screeched with all my strength. She didn't reply.

We were stuck under our wrecked car. The last thing I could remember was a bright light shining in from the driver's side window. We had just come back from a Connect Three concert.

I clenched my teeth to embrace the pain that would come shortly after I attempted to reach over to shake my mom. My hand was dyed red from the dripping pools of blood everywhere.

"MOM!" I mustered up the energy to yell. Well, I tried.

She lay there; almost lifeless. I felt so helpless, not being able to wake her up.

I finally gave up and cursed myself for it. I couldn't keep my eyes open any longer. My eyelids felt more droopy by the second and before I knew it, I was drifting off into unconsciousness.

--

"Mitchie?" I heard a familiar voice call.

I opened an eye, squinting from the bright lights.

"She's awake. Hurry; bring her to the intensive care unit!" A masked man ordered a room of medical staff.

"Dad?" I asked, as soon as I realized the person who had called my name.

"It's okay, sweetie. You're all right. Hang in there for me, Mitch," he replied, looking relieved.

Apparently, I fell asleep again because the second time I awoke, there were blue and white curtains, draped around to form sections for rooms. I glanced down at my left arm; it was in a cast. Then, my eyes moved to my father, who was staring intently at me.

"Mitchie, honey!" he let out, standing up to hug my head. "I was so worried!"

My throat felt dry and scratchy, but I spoke anyway. "What happened?"

I had totally forgotten what happened. I knew nothing. My mind just wouldn't let me remember.

My dad reached over a tucked a strand of hair behind my ear.

"Sweetie, you were in a car accident, but everything's fine now. Just get some rest," he told me.

I felt sore all over. The legs in my muscles felt strained and back ached when tossed around in the hospital bed. My thoughts were all over the place before I decided to go ahead and listen to my dad. I closed my eyes and went into a deep slumber.

--

I heard my dad whisper something along the lines of "I have to go check on the store. I promise I'll be back as soon as I can" before I woke up. I was moved to a regular hospital room that actually had walls. There was a window by the bed, but the room was so high up that you weren't able to see anything significant except for darkness and light. I could tell that it was either really late at night or very early in the morning. Either way, I wasn't able to sleep any longer.

I thought hard about what happened, but nothing came to me.

Then it struck me: Shouldn't my mom be by my dad's side when he was visiting me?

I tried as hard as possible to reel in those distant memories.

I darted my eyes around the room looking at all the paintings and pictures that hung on the walls. There was one particular picture that had a stop sign. It was a blinding red, fierce in its entirety.

The memories flooded back to me. The blood, the helpless feeling I had, the heavy machinery on my body—my mom.

As soon as my dad returned, I demanded answers.

"Where's mom? Is she okay? Why didn't you tell me about her? How's she doing?"

"Your mom is," he started saying but never exactly finished.

"What? Tell me what's wrong!" I pressed.

He hesitated. "She's in a coma. She'll be fine, but you just have to give her time, okay?"

--

I insisted on having my dad take care of his store. I told him that I was feeling better, which was half true. The aching pain in my legs was almost gone and when I rolled over in bed, it didn't sting. I waited for the night before I snuck out of my room to go visit my mom.

I tiptoed down the empty hallways until I got to the front desk of the floor level. I was still sore, but I could deal with a little pain if it meant I could see my mom. I managed to snatch the stack of papers on the desk to check what room number she was in before the front desk person came back.

I continued my almost nomadic expedition down the endless rows of rooms. I stopped when I got to a flickering light and realized the number was 670, the room my mother was in. I soundlessly slipped into the large room and found her there.

She seemed so peaceful, but she still had that lifeless look to her. The machines were breathing for her and she was fed through a tube. I felt terrible. A tear forced its way out of the slit of my left eye. Then, I couldn't take it anymore. I couldn't stand to see her like this—fast asleep, living in a whole other world.

I reluctantly left her and headed back to mine so I wouldn't get caught. Step by step. My heart was crushed.

**Keep or delete? Camp Rock is really going to start in the next two chapters where everything and everyone is going to be settled and in its correct place. This is just an opening chapter and the chapters are going to be longer.**


	2. Camp

**Disclaimer: I own nothing other than a few original characters!**

**Thanks for the reviews(: Since it's the weekend and I have a little time on my hands, I'm writing this second chapter for you guys. It's way longer.**

* * *

Everything changed in the short period of a month.

I healed up within two weeks, and I was getting my cast off tomorrow.

My mom, however, wasn't so lucky. I haven't heard her voice in 29 days and counting; she was still in a deep coma. I made my dad drive me to the hospital every night and when he had to work to keep a roof over my head, I walked. In the rain, in the cold, in the blazing sun—it didn't matter. I visited her every single day and sang to her. I didn't like people walking around when I was spending time with her, so I chose to go at night while my dad went when I was in school.

The only way for me to vent was through music. No matter what, it was my noodle in the ocean that kept me from drowning. People come and go, but music always stayed with me.

My friends, or should I say ex-friends, told me how I was acting differently. One by one, they slowly disappeared from my side and I was standing alone now, with no rock to lean on. You could say I was depressed…

My dad even thought so. Yeah, he wouldn't say it to my face, but I knew he thought it every time I walked into the same room as him. I had random outbursts and times when I just wanted to lock me in my room for an eternity, shunning myself from any sunlight. I blamed myself for what happened, for not staying awake to try and get her to wake up. I was on the verge of going insane because no one understood the pain I felt especially since I was the only person in the car beside her. _I_ was the one who wanted to go see Connect Three; _I_ was the one who had the stupid birthday at the wrong time; _I_ was the one who wanted her to come with me… The list went on and on.

My "friends" weren't there for me when I needed them the most. Or maybe I scared them away because of how weird I was acting. They didn't speak to me, anymore. They practically gave up on me. Then again, I was never in the mood to talk. Maybe I was the one who avoided them.

Two more days passed before I got the news.

"Mitchie, I think this camp will do you some good. It'll give you some therapy," my dad offered.

_What?_ Was he sending me to a rehab facility? How could he? I'm fine, damn it, I'M FINE.

"What do you mean by _camp_?" I asked.

"It's called Camp Rock. Remember when you asked your mother and me if you could go? Well now you can."

I cringed at the way he said 'mother' so casually, but also relieved that he wasn't planning to make me go to a crazy-people hospital.

"I don't want to go," I replied sourly.

"Come on, school's over and you need to keep your mind off of you-know-what."

"But I don't _want_ to."

"You're going and it's final. I already paid for it and you've got to do SOMETHING for the next two months."

"I hate this!" I stormed up the stairs and slammed the door in my room.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid," I muttered.

I grabbed my journal from my nightstand and furiously wrote an entry. I only used it when I was either really happy or really pissed off. So far, more than half of the pages are filled with cruel words and angry poems in song.

It was dinner time, but I couldn't stand see my dad's face. I was mad enough as it was, so I planned to starve. I was on my way to death anyway; why not just give myself an extra little boost? Missing one meal wasn't going to do much.

My dad nonchalantly slipped a two slices of pizza through the doorway and onto my desk. Underneath it was a brochure for Camp Rock.

I killed my plan on starvation, and took the pizza.

The more and more I thought about it, the more intriguing it got.

_A whole summer full of music and nature? That doesn't sound too bad_, I convinced myself. Part of me was psyched about going and the other felt guilt and shame for being joyous that I was leaving my mom behind. I was still hesitating over that, but I made it up by visiting her and telling her all about it. I didn't know much myself, so I'd be learning, too.

I was too embarrassed to tell my dad that I finally thought it was a good idea and I wanted to tell my mom about it, so I passed on asking him to drive me. Plus, I kind of wanted to walk. I loved the outdoors—the wonderful smell of greenness and the fresh air. It gave me a place to clear my head and leave all my problems buried in the back of my mind.

I stuffed the information brochure into my purse and started on my way to the hospital.

When I got there, I made my way up to room 670. The nurses and doctors all knew me so no one cared that I was on the sixth floor, which holds part of the intensive care unit, by myself.

I sat in my usual spot at her bedside.

"Hey Mom," I began. "Dad's making me go to this camp called Camp Rock. He's forcing me into it, but just between you and me, I kind of want to go. I think it would be really fun, but I don't want to leave. Six weeks is a long time. I actually have the brochure with me." I dug through my purse to find it.

"Okay, so it says that I'm allowed to choose my own cabin mates. It shows a picture and they look really nice. Past campers say that you can see lots of trees, which is good. I'm required to bring an instrument." I scanned through the rest of the fine print. "It's recommended that I bring bug spray and anything else I would need at camp."

Then, my facial expression went blank. "Shane Gray is going to be there…" The terrible memories of the concert came to me. I tried to shake it off.

"That's not important," I continued. "I'm going to try to have a good time. It starts in two days. I'll miss you a lot."

My phone started ringing.

"Hello?"

It was my dad. He wanted to know where I was and what I was doing. All because of my depressed ways.

"I have to go, Mom. Dad's worried about where I was. I love you and I'll come back tomorrow." I placed a peck on her forehead and left.

On the way back home, dusk was falling. It grew darker and darker, making it easier for me to think. For once in the past month, I smiled. I didn't like the fact that Shane Gray would be there, reminding me of the car accident, but I was being forced to go, so I decided that I should be positive. That was a first. I was rarely ever positive nowadays.

"Mitchie? Can you come in here for a sec?" My dad called from the garage as soon as I step foot through the front door.

I followed his voice into his workshop.

"Honey, I just wanted to let you know that I'm not making you go to make you suffer—,"

I cut him off. "It's okay, really. I think it would be fun," I half-lied.

He smiled. Boy did I miss that smile as much as I missed my mom.

"I think I need a break from my life to just focus on music," I added.

"Great, I hope you have a great time." He smiled again.

"Goodnight Dad," I called while jogging up the stairs.

"Goodnight!" he called back.

I sat down at my keyboard and wrote a new song. It was called "This Is Me". I was going to Camp Rock to find myself and let me be me.

--

Two days passed faster than any 48 hours of my life. Before we took off to the deep wilderness of California, we made a stop at the hospital so I could give my mom a kiss goodbye. I wouldn't be seeing her or my dad for the next six weeks.

The drive was so incredibly slow, like a never ending road to Neverland.

The buildings finally started thinning out and we drove into a vast forest. We parked right below the sign that had the signature logo for Camp Rock with the guitar. I unloaded my two suitcases, my guitar, and two totes filled with personal items.

I walked towards the big wooden cabin that was labeled as the lobby and took a deep breath.

"Have a great time, Mitch," my dad whispered in my ear.

I momentarily dropped my luggage to turn back and hug him. Then, he left and I was on my own at this camp for the next six weeks.

* * *

**:0 She's at Camp Rock! Okay, leave comments, suggestions, etc. Also, is it okay if I post once or twice a week? I have a lot of schoolwork. I'll try my hardest to post as much as I can, and on good days, you might get two chapters! (The chapters are probably going to get a lot longer.) Also, I was thinking of changing the name to "This Is Me". Which name is better out of the two? Thanks!**


	3. Arrival

**Disclaimer: I own nothing other than a few original characters!**

**I think 'This Is Me' is too unoriginal, so I changed it to 'Fall for You'. It's one of my all-time favorite songs and it fits. This is the first long-ish chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

Before I opened the door to let myself in, I told myself that I wouldn't tell anyone about my mom's situation. The last thing I needed was more pity. I got enough of that back home when I was at school. I was going to make as many friends as I lost and prove to myself that I could be normal.

I had trouble getting the doors open seeing that my hands were full. Finally, a brunette girl came up from behind me to help.

"Thanks," I muttered as I ran inside to drop the heavy load.

"I'm Caitlyn," she greeted me and held her hand out.

I accepted the handshake awkwardly since no one around where I lived ever shook hands.

"I'm Mitchie," I offered. Maybe this making-friends thing wouldn't be so hard after all.

"You wanna share a cabin? My friend bailed on me so I have a cabin all to myself."

"Sure, that'd be great!" I had to fake a little enthusiasm to give it that extra push to make it seem like I was really eager to be here. I was, but not as excited as some of the guys and girls around me, shrieking at their own arrival.

"Come on then, follow me. You can check in later. Is this your first time?" she asked picking up one of my suitcases and guitar.

"Yeah, I'm glad I met someone, though," I answered quickly, struggling to keep up with her. We were walking up a hill to her cabin.

"That's awesome. You're going to have a great time here."

We finally made it to the top of the hill. Caitlyn burst through the door without a key and threw my belongings on the bed beside the entrance.

"Choose a bed, any bed!" she said, mocking a magician.

I first took a moment to take in the beautiful structure before answering. There was a great window covering half the wall on the far side of the room. The brochure said that rooms had a good view, but I never imagined it to be _this_. The scenery was amazing. There was a variety of colors from all the flowers and plants that were smothering the earth. You could hear the frogs croaking, and the birds chirping. It was one of those heart skips a beat, breathtaking moments.

"Mitchie?" Caitlyn asked.

"Oh! Uh, I'll take that bed." I pointed at the right side of the room. From where I was standing, it looked like a king sized bed. By the way, the cabin was about four times the size of my living room. It was huge. I treaded over to the bed and crashed into it stomach faced down.

"Are all the cabins this big?" I mumbled with my face pressed against the soft cotton pillow. I felt relaxed here. No one knew what I have been going through for the past month and no one was scrutinizing my every move, making sure that I didn't need to be mental institutionalized.

"No, actually," she said, lying on her bed across from mine. "I've been coming here every year since I was nine making this about my seventh year. Some people get seniority, and I happen to be one of those people. Brown and Dee don't even get these amazing views."

"That is awesome." I still couldn't believe it. There was even a mini-fridge. I mean, wasn't this supposed to be a camp?

"Let's get going. The first activity thing is the welcoming party. You basically just meet all the campers and counselors, and you get to get your first real 'feel' of Camp Rock. It's starts in about—I'd say six minutes."

Caitlyn popped up from bed and strode toward the door. I followed right behind her and headed down the hill. I swear, by the time I leave this camp, my legs will be lined with fine muscle.

"So, a few tips: never miss a class, be sure to eat well; you'll need the energy, and do _not_ let Tess Tyler intimidate you," she informed me on the way to the main building.

"Who's Tess Tyler?"

"She's TJ Tyler's daughter. I'm sure you've heard of her."

"Of course I've heard of TJ Tyler. She's like my hero!" I flat out screamed.

"Shh!" Caitlyn hushed me while looking like she heard something.

"Sorry," I mumbled.

"No, no, that's fine. It's just—," she glanced over on the gravel road. "Speak of the devil."

A limousine arrived to my view momentarily. The driver—this is an actual, professional driver, not some hillbilly in need of a job—had white gloves on and he gracefully glided to the back door. He opened it to reveal a petite girl, with shiny blonde hair just like her mom.

Caitlyn and I stood there, watching her get out and strut to the building with her high heels clanking against the stones upon the ground with every step she took. I noticed Caitlyn and Tess both exchanging a bitter glance. I turned my focus back to the driver as he unloaded stack by stack of luggage.

Caitlyn led me through the main building and out the back, where everyone was gathered around a wooden stage. From the brochure, I assumed the lady standing in the center of the platform dressed like a fisherman was Dee La Duke.

"Hey guys! This is the first official gathering. You guys have sent in videos, written emails, just _everything _to get our attention. Luckily, you did manage to grasp it. I would just like to welcome you all to Camp Rock and our number rule here, ROCK ON AND HAVE FUN!" she pep-rallied us. "Take this time and get to know everyone. This is your family for the next six weeks!"

"Isn't that two rules?" I whispered to Caitlyn.

Apparently she wasn't listening. Her eyes were glued toward Tess's direction, holding a disgusted expression.

I ignored any trace of drama. Tess couldn't be that bad, right?

As Caitlyn stalked off to get some punch at the food table, I went over to Tess.

"Hey, I'm Mitchie," I happily introduced myself.

"So?"

I immediately understood why Caitlyn disliked her. At the snap of her fingers, two other overdressed girls came up behind her, glaring at me.

"So my name is Mitchie. I don't know what your problem is, but at the same time, I don't really care. I hope whoever raised you taught you more manners than that."

I trudged along, trying to find Caitlyn.

Instead, I bumped into Shane Gray—the last person I wanted to see. He was with another girl who had blonde hair and green eyes. It can't hurt to befriend her.

Before I spoke a single word, Shane's gaze interlocked in mine and it suddenly felt like I was being hypnotized. His facial composure matched mine, and both of us really connected. Cheesy, I know. I tried to shake it off, but it didn't come easily.

"The name's Mitchie," I said to the girl beside him. I shook it off and willed myself to ignore that he was even there. Seeing him and remembering him at that concert made those chronically painful memories flood back into my system, as if they magically pumped through my heart and into my bloodstream.

"I'm Steffanie," she smiled, a much better reaction than I got from the first time I was being nice. "But you should call me Steffi. It's what everyone calls me."

"I'm Shane."

_I can do this_, I told myself. _He's not going to bite. Just act normal._

I tried acting nonchalant; it didn't exactly work. People were watching the "oh-so-amazing" celebrity interact with normal human beings such as myself.

From the exact moment I looked him in the eyes, more memories jolted a shock through me. His eyes were just as brown and almond-like as my mom's. I'd come here, thinking that my worries were buried deep down inside me. I was praying that they'd stay there long enough to collect dust. Well, that dream was crushed. At least I wouldn't do the terrible thing of falling in love. My first experience didn't go so well and after that, I've never searched for a second.

I remembered the lights, the loud 'BANGS!' and 'BOOMS!', and all the sirens from the ambulances. I remembered seeing my own mother there, crumpled and broken, while all I could do was watch in horror—feeling physical pain along with that indescribable pain deep within my soul.

A small but very visible tear strolled down my right cheek. I swiftly slid my hand across my face, attempting to vanish it from existence. I wasn't all that successful, so I gave up.

"I um, have to go uh," I began, my voice cracking, "talk to her." I pointed at Caitlyn. I coughed like it would straighten out my voice. "Um, talk to you later."

They were both confused judging by their expressions.

Another tear managed to escape, but hopefully neither Shane nor Steffi noticed.

I found Caitlyn. She didn't know I was crying since I briefly left and then put myself together before returning to the party.

I avoided Shane and Steffi as much as possible, not wanting to spew my life story with the rest of the world. The party died out eventually and people went back to their cabins to sleep. It was only nine, but we had to get up at least at six. I figured rock stars were grumpy if they didn't get their sleep.

I laid in bed, thinking. For a camp, the beds were unusually comfortable.

"Hey, did you talk to anyone cool today?" Caitlyn asked, settled in her own bed.

"I guess," I answered. I was immune to answering my questions this way; I technically wasn't lying, but I also didn't reveal the truth.

"Like who?"

"A girl named Steffi." I held back the two other names of people.

"That's it?"

"Well, no, but—,"

"Then who?" She pressed.

"Shane Gray and Tess… Tyler," I mumbled, more like a question than a simple statement.

"You didn't!" She gasped.

"I know you don't like her very mu—,"

"What did Shane say?"

"Nothing. He just said 'I'm Shane'. That's it. Nothing interesting." I tried to dodge her many questions that were to come.

"Oh. If you think I have a rival thing going on with Tess, you don't have to get involved, really. I don't want to drive you into my personal issues with people," she kind of confessed.

"All right. I'm going to bed, see you in the morning," I excused myself from an unnecessary interrogation.

Caitlyn's snore was rather audible so I didn't need to ask her whether she was still awake or not.

_What is wrong with me? Why can't I just tell the truth and trust people more easily? Why is it so hard for me to simply lay out the facts, telling people that I've been acting weird for the past month, that I've been depressed?_ I asked myself.

Although I was too timid to admit to that, I knew it was true. I pushed my thoughts aside, hoping for a peaceful rest and free of my common nightmare. I slowly drifted into unconsciousness, my mother being the last thing I took the time to hold dear to myself.

* * *

**She finally locked eyes with Shane. :0**

**Haha, so feedback is welcome! Stay tuned for the next chapter. I want it to come out like tomorrow or the day after tomorrow. I feel that I owe you that much. xD**


	4. First

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing other than a few original characters!**

**Amazing, you guys are ****amazing****! I really appreciate all the reviews(: I thought I owed you guys a fairly long chapter xD.**

* * *

I woke up to the sound of Caitlyn's obnoxious alarm clock.

"AHHH!" I tumbled out of my bed and hit my head against my nightstand. I lay there, still, rubbing the back of my head.

"Sorry!" Caitlyn called from her bed.

"Ugh," I muttered and got up.

I convinced myself that today would be a good day. It was going to be full of music and inspiration; I couldn't wait.

I quickly grabbed a nice shirt and my favorite jeans. I rushed to the bathroom to wash my face, brush my teeth, comb out my hair, and change. I looked presentable enough for camp.

Caitlyn took a little longer than me. I had to wait for her to take a shower and straighten her hair.

"Why are you so dressed up? We're at _camp_," I commented at Caitlyn's dressing. "Not that it looks bad, because believe me, you look amazing."

She was wearing purple skinny jeans along with neon-colored All-Stars and a short-sleeved hoodie over a baby blue Hollister polo with the collar popped. She had on black eyeliner and her eyelashes were pulled out and curled with a coat of mascara on top. Her hair was stick-straight and she looked like she had been cut right out of a copy of Seventeen magazine or Teen Vogue.

"It can't hurt to leave a wonderful first impression. There are a few new counselors here that don't know me yet. Oh, and Shane Gray's going to teach a class!"

I cringed at the name. "Yeah, that's great. I think people will like me for me and I don't think that my clothing should influence it."

"Whatever, your decision."

We went to get breakfast in the cafeteria. Unfortunately, Shane was there with Steffi again. I think they were going out. Steffi was by his side at all times and there was no better explanation in my view.

I followed closely behind Caitlyn as she picked up her food. I got a biscuit and some scrambled eggs.

I scanned the room finding a table as far away from Shane Gray as possible. This table just happened to be Caitlyn's friends.

"Guys, this is Mitchie; Mitchie, these are my friends," Caitlyn introduced me.

They all greeted me with warm welcomes.

I felt slightly misplaced during the conversation. They were all talking about last year and everything they did then.

I tried my best to keep my mind from everything that's occupying my life. This included not thinking of Shane Gray and yet, my view slowly and subconsciously slipped to where he was sitting.

He caught me twice and I caught him staring back a few times also. I absolutely despised it. I didn't want those mental images to float back to me once again, but there wasn't any way around the situation. I was weighing out my options; if I dashed out the door, I'd run right past him since his table was located conveniently beside the exit. _Great_.

I gently picked at my food, separating the now beat up biscuit and eggs into neat little piles. I lost my appetite a little earlier, when Caitlyn and her guy friends started a conversation of 'would you rather'. They had begun with simple options like 'would you rather go out with so-and-so, or so-and-so?', but near the end, it got a little gory. They went on and on about how much it would hurt to be wrapped up in barbed wire, and then pushed down a hill so that when you're rolling, the pricks on the barbed wire would dig deeper into your skin until they were permanently lodged into your bones. I could almost feel something poking at my ribcage, making me incredibly uncomfortable.

I followed Caitlyn when she went to go dump her trash in the garbage can, hoping that she'd go ahead and lead me out the door. Instead, she went and sat right back down to talk some more.

Shane Gray was watching my every move. It was to the point where I felt very uncomfortable, but I acted like I didn't notice. Steffi had already left and he eventually picked up his tray and pushed his chair out.

_Thank God_, I thought, sincerely relieved that he would leave.

But then, he walked my direction. I racked my brain desperately for a lame excuse to get up and leave.

"Hey Caitlyn, I'm going to go uh, speak to some counselors about this camp. You know, get to know them better," I fumbled over my words.

I got on my feet and rushed to where all the counselors were sitting.

"Hey, Miss Amanda, right?" I asked a girl who I'd already picked her name up from the welcoming party last night. She looked in her early 20s, but I wasn't sure.

"Yeah, you can call me Mandy, though," she answered, a bright smile playing across her face.

I kept looking behind me, making sure Shane didn't suddenly stride to where I was standing. He didn't.

"That's a cool name. So tell me, do you know what our schedule for the days is?" I seriously didn't know so it would come to good use.

"Let me check," Mandy grabbed the clipboard that was just beside her tray. "What's your name again?"

"Mitchie Torres."

"Okay," she ran the cap of her pen down the list, searching. "After this, you have to go to Class Cabin Two where your first dance and choreography session is going to be held. Then, you have a group singing lesson. After that, you have free time. You're allowed to swim in the lake, go canoeing, sleep, or whatever you like; it's up to you. Right after that, you have lunch. After lunch, you can choose a music class that focuses on whichever instrument you play. Then, you have more free time. Most people take advantage of this time and sign up for private lessons so one of the counselors can help them prepare for Final Jam. After everything you do that day, you have an hour or two for showering and cleaning up for dinner; most people use it as more free time as if we don't provide you with enough. Finally, dinner comes and goes and there a singing _and_ dancing class where you do both. At eight o'clock, you all get to meet at the center meeting building for an ice cream with ice cream, obviously, soda, cake, that sort of stuff, while playing Rockband. We have four games set up for everyone, so each person should at least get to play a few times. That's basically it."

I took everything in.

"Oh, and lights out at twelve," she said lightly.

My eyes popped at that. They have us waking up as six and they expect us to stay up to twelve? Right.

She laughed. "You can go to bed as early as you like, though," Mandy added. "I guess it's just part of the 'rock star image'."

"Okay. Thanks so much," I said as I realized Shane Gray was gone.

I caught up with Caitlyn when she was going to her class.

"What class are you going to?" I asked.

"I forgot what I'm doing there, but it's Class Cabin Two. What about you?"

"I think I'm in that class, too. I had one of the counselors tell me my entire schedule and it was kind of long."

"You might want to be sure," she suggested.

I considered that. "You're probably right. You can go to your class; I'm sure I'll find it myself."

"I'll stay with you if you want."

"No, seriously, you shouldn't be late to your class because of me. Just go," I assured her.

I rushed back to the cafeteria and found Mandy reading an issue of Teen Vogue.

"Hey there, Mitchie, need help finding a class?"

"Kind of. Could you tell me which Class Cabin I'm supposed to be in?" I asked.

"Sure, no prob," she got up and picked up her clipboard. "Class Cabin Two, it says here. You might want to hurry to class. I'm not sure if your instructors will be happy with your being late."

"Yeah, okay, thanks so much." I literally sprinted back to where all the woody structures were.

It only took me, what? _Twenty_ minutes to find my class? At least Caitlyn would be there.

When I finally mustered up the courage to knock on the door, embracing the stares I would get.

Just my luck: Shane Gray pried open the door. He smiled at me, but I ignored it and pretended to focus on something behind him. There was only a huge mirror covering the wall. Everyone was already whispering in the background, still looking stunned that Shane Gray was in front of them.

"She's late!" Tess squealed, taking the opportunity to ruin my day.

The entire classroom roared with laughter.

Another kid shouted, "How can you be late? This is the first day! What happened? Did you crash into a tree? Miss Butterfingers!"

Not only was it retarded and immature, but it was also really rude, considering that the rest of the people joined in with ferocious chuckles and giggles. I only assumed he thought I crashed into a tree because of the very visible scar under my left eye from the accident.

I slowly trudged into the back corner of the room and sat down. The kids were still laughing about Butterfingers comment. Self-consciously, I reached up under my left eye and covered that scar. Before I knew it, a fragile tear made its way down my cheek and hit the floor. As that one little drop of liquid made contact with the ground, I felt as if the earth shook.

Caitlyn joined me and rubbed my knee. "I'm so sorry, these kids are really mean. Just ignore them; they do it to almost every newcomer. I should've come with you to the cafeter—,"

"Don't," I interrupted. "It's not your problem, really. Don't worry about me. I can take care of myself." I snapped.

"Jeez, sorry for being sympathetic," she scoffed.

I immediately regretted that. I didn't mean it the way she took it. Being the person that I am, I never talked back, even when I wanted to the most. I would just open my mouth, ready to say something, and then give up and shove the thought away it an extensive file cabinet in my mind that's full of things I never took the chance to say.

Shane stood in front of everyone, shushing them. He looked over at me a few times, apologetic for who-knows-what, and started—probably to introduce himself to the new kids attending the camp.

"Look, guys, it's summer. You're supposed to be having fun with music, exploring it in ways you've never thought of. I've sat where you're sitting. I used to be a camper. I found who I was here, and that's how I've come to where I am. For the next 42 days, I want you to find yourself. This is my first year teaching, and for some of you, it's your first time, also. Enjoy it. Discover your hidden talents and be open-minded to my suggestions," he announced. "By the way, my band mates and also best friends, Nate and Jason, get to slack off and be an assistant to the counselors instead of teaching like me. I only ask of you a few things. About, two and a half rules: Treat everyone with respect, show up on time, and have fun!"

I felt like I was at a terrible pep rally. Maybe it was because my eyes were sore from the previous tears and I had just snapped at Caitlyn, my only friend here.

For the entire time, it was practically an introduction. I waited until everyone—including Caitlyn—left before I got on my feet and followed.

"Wait a second," Shane called after me unexpectedly.

I hesitantly turned around to face him, my eyes glued to the floor.

"Are you okay?" he asked. He actually sounded somewhat concerned, but every time I even thought about his face, the tears would just spew. Everything was reminding me of her. I missed her so much.

"Yeah, I'm fine, don't worry about it," I mumbled. My vision shifted towards the door to my left.

"You don't seem okay." He walked toward me, like he was about to pat my shoulder.

I jumped back as soon as he was a foot away. Natural reflex from the past, I guess. All those freaking people who tried to pity me, like they knew how I felt. No one knew how I felt, and that boiled anger inside me.

"Whoa, you sure you're okay?" he asked again.

"I have to, uh, go—sorry," I spoke as my voice started to break.

I raced out the door and off to my next singing lesson.

Again, just my luck: this time, Nate was substituting for the counselor that didn't show up to Camp Rock yet.

I think it was a private lesson, since I was the only one there, by myself.

"Hey Mitchie," he greeted me with a pleasant smile.

"Hi," I whispered shyly. I had no idea how he knew my name, and this was no better than being with Shane. Anything that reminded me of that night had the power to rip me to pieces and tear me to shreds.

I pushed everything farther behind in my head. I wouldn't be able to concentrate, and I wanted people here to like me, right?

Nate saw me look downward like I did when I talked to Shane, and he immediately braced me in a hug.

_What the heck?_

* * *

**When should I put Smitchie together? I'm thinking the chapter after next. I promise it will be long. Maybe longer than this one. That chapter shall rule(: BUT, it might take awhile. Do you think it's worth the wait?**


	5. Baylie

**Disclaimer: I own nothing other than a few original characters!**

**Haha, I couldn't wait either, so I'm typing furiously to get this chapter typed up. That way, I'll have more time for the most amazing, awesomest-est-est-est chapter of all time. (:**

* * *

I stood there, stiffly, not sure whether I should move or stay in place. I didn't want to hurt his feelings. After all, this _was_ Nate from Connect Three.

He slowly backed away. "Sorry," he mumbled.

"Why—I mean, what was that for?" I asked, a little confused.

"I think you could've used a hug," he answered quickly, as if to hide something.

"You know, don't you?" I sighed.

He chuckled. "Yeah, I do."

I didn't know why he found it funny, especially since it was the one thing I held close to myself. And it stung, hearing someone laugh about the tragic incident involving the one most important person in my life.

"Why are you laughing? That's pretty harsh," I replied.

"What? That you had a terrible first class with Shane?"

I let out a big breath.

"Oh yeah, _that_."

"What did you think I meant?" he questioned.

"It's nothing, really." I pulled the stand in front of me to change the subject. "Let's sing!"

Nate raised an eyebrow at me, then turned away. "Alright then, I guess."

I tried my best to avoid anything that would remind me of the concert. For starters, I didn't look him in the eyes, at all.

We started out with a few basic chromatic scales, warming up my voice. Then, he really got into training. He made me sing a complicated tune in B flat minor. I had trouble keeping up with the continuous vocal exercises.

By the time he realized I was about to pass out, he ended the lesson abruptly.

"You did wonderful, Mitchie, better than I would've thought anyone could handle," he said as if it were the cherry on top and it would make my sore lungs well again.

I crashed myself into the wall and slid down to sit, gasping.

Nate waited until my breathing evened to join me in my sitting. He looked at me weirdly.

"What?" I asked.

"Look at me," he commanded. It was probably because I still didn't look at him directly.

I reluctantly spun my head to my left to face him. I blinked my eyes slowly and stared at the wall behind us. I knew sooner or later he'd know that something was up, so I looked at him. Directly.

I bit my lower lip to the point where I felt like the molding of my teeth would forever be dented in. I successfully fought the urge of my tears spilling over.

Only one image came to mind. The one image that could break me in its presence.

It was the shattered glass on concrete—the broken pieces of my heart. I remembered it so vivdly: the red tint beneath the remains of the car's window. It was the last thing I could recall before passing out into unconsiousness.

If this was what would happen sporadically for the next six weeks, I wasn't so sure I wanted to be here anymore.

"Whoa, are you okay?" he showed his concern.

I thought of a lame excuse quickly. "Yeah, I'm fine. Totally. I'm just tired. I'm trying to keep my eyes open."

It was quiet for a long moment. I was still gasping, but as soon as my breathing evened, Nate broke the silence.

"Are you alive now?" he teased easily, obviously attempting to lighten the mood. He had that instinct—I should say—that made people bubbly and joyful.

I shoved the memories even farther back in the file cabinet of things I didn't want to deal with and went along with it just as easily. "Oh shut up." I slapped him playfully.

"You know, I really didn't think those vocal exercises were that difficult."

"Are you kidding? They were _extremely_ hard!" I protested.

"No, they weren't!"

"Uh-huh!"

"Nuh-uh!"

"Uh-huh!"

We went on for a few minutes. Then I personally dared him to do what he made me do.

He opened his mouth, ready to sing, when he closed it again.

"What are you waiting for?" I asked, anxiously.

"Class is over." Nate smiled victoriously.

"I'm keeping a rain check for that dare," I said on my way out. "I'll see you later."

The singing lesson with him left me feeling content for the rest of the day.

Since it was free time, I hiked up the hill to the cabin to find something to do. I opened the door, half-expecting to have it all to myself.

Caitlyn simply turned away from me on her bed and continued to listen to her music at a deafening volume.

Right. I forgot that I snapped at her earlier today.

"Caitlyn." I doubted that she heard me. "Caitlyn!" I hollered.

Her head bobbed up and down with the beat of what she was listening to.

"CAITLYN GELLER!" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

With an attitude, she pulled out her earphones and glared at me disbelievingly. "What do you want?"

I pondered for a moment. Should I just go ahead and tell her the truth?

I finally sighed. "The truth is, I didn't mean what I said earlier. I was hurt by the things they said, and I shouldn't have taken it out on you."

"You bet. I was just trying t—"

"I know and I'm sorry. I really didn't mean to. I kind of just snapped. Do you forgive me?" I asked sincerely. I felt like I was in a soap opera. It sounded _way_ too cliché-y for my taste.

It took her a while to answer.

"I guess. We all have those moments, right?"

"So friends again? I mean even after two days, you seem pretty awesome."

"Thanks. And friends," Caitlyn agreed, "but on one condition."

"What would that be?"

"We become best friends. It was only fate that brought us together, I think. We arrived around the same time and I happened to be right there when you were about to drop all your stuff," she explained.

"Right, I guess. Best friends."

I'll admit though, I have a few trusting issues. Having a best friend meant a lot to me because I have only had a few best friends and one of them is in college, while the other hasn't spoken to me in a month, much like everyone else at school.

**(-FLASHBACK-)**

I'd always had this babysitter when my parents were out of town. Her name was Baylie. We were only six years apart; when I was seven, she was thirteen. She stopped babysitting me around when I got to the age of ten. Then, she came to my house just to keep me company while my parents were out of town. They still paid her, since they were her god-parents, but it didn't mean that much.

Then when I was thirteen and she was nineteen, she started coming over always looking groggy and tired. I occasionally noticed a yellowish-green bruise on her arms, legs, or cheeks. Finally, I asked her one day why she was like the way she was. Baylie stopped being fun, stopped being herself. She told me that college was stressful and that she was a very clumsy person. She was the most trustworthy person I knew, so I believed her. Eventually, she'd stopped sleeping over and only came once a month. At the time, I thought maybe it was just my house that was boring. I brought up the subject of spending the night at her's, and she forcibly objected every single time even though I had asked at least thirty, and I had no idea why.

Baylie was like my best friend, and I knew for a fact that something was up. I showed up at her house randomly one day after school. She didn't work on Thursday afternoons, and she didn't have any classes either. I was so naïve that I didn't think a little visit could harm anyone. Boy was I wrong…

I showed up at her house and rang the doorbell. I was so excited when I saw the door push open. Except, the person standing on the other side was a man who looked about 25, his facial expression aggressive. He let me in when I said that I was looking for Baylie. He slouched across the sofa, giving me about one foot to squeeze into for a seat. His breath reeked of bitter alcohol and I could smell the marajuana scent from his clothes.

"BAYLIE, GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE!" he scowled.

Within a few seconds, a torn Baylie scrambled down the stairs with tear-stained eyes.

"What are you doing here? I told you it wasn't a good idea to come over!" she scolded me as soon as she saw me.

"I'm sorry, I just figured since you didn't have work or college—," I tried to explain myself.

"What? You're working now? Since when?" the man questioned her.

"Mitchie, just go,now, please…"

"NO! Let her stay. Let her learn a lesson about what happens when you don't follow the rules!" he roared.

I was frightened out of my mind. I didn't know what to think. Who was this man and what was he doing in my best friend's house?

I watched them frantically.

"You can do whatever you want with me. Just let her go!" Baylie pleaded as her striking blonde hair whipped over her right eye.

"No." He slapped her hard across the face.

"Please, babe," she begged. "Aaron, I love you. Please."

"What is your problem? You lie to me? You say that you're working when you're actually hanging out with this little brat?"

I started putting puzzle pieces together. Aaron was her boyfriend. And he was abusing her. That's why she had those bruises.

"You let me have no freedom at all!" Baylie screeched.

"That's because you belong to me. You shouldn't be hanging out with ANYONE! You're lucky I let you work!"

"So what, you can keep all the money? All you do with it is buy drugs and beer," she scoffed.

"What are you saying?" Aaron demanded.

She took a deep breath before she said anything. "I'm leaving," she whimpered.

"What was that?!" he roared again. He pulled her hair when she tried to run for the door.

"I said," her voice getting louder, "I'm LEAVING! This relationship is OVER! GET THE FUCK OFF OF ME!"

Before she could run out the door, he pulled out a handgun from beneath the couch.

"Don't. Move. Another. Inch." He held it steadily.

The lazy cat growled from the corner of the room. As soon as Aaron turned to look what the noise was, Baylie flipped the gun into her hands and held it at him until she called the police.

That was the scariest event in my life.Well, up to my mom's situation.

Aaron was arrested for physical assault, emotional distress, and drug use. He was taken care of. Baylie, on the other hand, decided to move on with her life and go to an actual university instead of a lame community college. She never looked at me the same from then. She looked at me in a way that made 

me feel guilty about that afternoon, but also heroic because she gave me all the credit for getting her life back together.

**(-End of Flashback-)**

I was basically a magnet for once in a lifetime, horrifying events.

Past relationships didn't do much good for my insecurities, either.

* * *

**I didn't know how to compile the past and the present together in such a small amount of workspace, so I tried my best. I'm thinking for the next chapter, it's gonna be around 5000 words.**

**Oh, and… A CONTEST!  
****Okay, this will take place over like 10 chapters before the prize will officially honored/rewarded.  
****Basically, you get to leave a mark in Camp Rock (you know, be a character in this story).**

**To enter… just review this chapter or PM me with…**

**1) Your name  
2) ****Your age  
3) ****Your favorite Camp Rocker  
4) ****A description of yourself: male/female, hair length/color, height, ethnicity, etc.  
5) ****Anything I should include about you that's interesting  
6) ****Just a suggestion of you would want yourself to do at Camp Rock (remember: I'll take this into as much consideration as possible, but I might not go along with it.)**

**I think reviews would be the easiest for me and the contestants will LITERALLY be put onto strips of paper and be chosen from a hat.**

**(: GOOD LUCK!**


	6. Promise

**Thanks to those who entered my contest! Entries will be accepted through October 31****st****! For now, ENJOY THIS CHAPTER VERY MUCH SO!**

**P.S. Not every day will be spread over like, two or three chapters. (:**

* * *

My previous break-up (note: SINGULAR) wasn't all that well.

Let's just say that Chad told me I was the only one for him and I meant a lot to him. It turned out to be a big fat lie because after dating for six months in the ninth grade, I found out he had been two-timing me with my ex-friend Emma. I caught them kissing and cuddling in my OWN HOUSE. How did that happen, you ask? I had a mini Thanksgiving get together with five of my old friends. I think you get it.

Now, every normal chick flick with romance involved makes me gag and every love triangle I see gets me to where I'm sick to my stomach.

I woke up this morning, perfectly fine. My definition of fine would be that my mind was crystal clear with no trace of pain or anger. It was the fourth day at Camp Rock, and I mentally high-fived myself for not speaking to Shane. Nate was considered a good friend now and part of his natural joyful quality took those pained memories away from me. Jason, the third member of the band, hadn't been around since apparently he needed to finish his online college course. It was promised that he'd be here next week, though.

By breakfast, all that wonderful mellowness went away.

Shane was staring at me. He was with Steffi, but his eyes never left my face. It was pretty uncomfortable seeing as I was going along with the whole forget-about-it plan.

I picked at my overdressed salad while thinking.

Why was I such an interesting person to stare at? Out of everyone at this freaking camp, he could've at least chosen a decent human being to pay attention to.

Better yet, why was _I_ always paying attention to _him_? He always had this vibe to him. Or maybe that was just his strong scented cologne. I mean, I didn't like him… right? I can't afford to like _anyone _at this point in my life. He was taken by Steffi, obviously, so this really wouldn't work out. Well, it did for my benefit.

Personally, I would be much better off if he left me alone.

I went through each and every class over again. I pretended Shane didn't exist during my first one, but then I had a blast with Nate. Suddenly, it was our break—my haven.

I took a small stride by the lake, but then I decided to join Caitlyn in whatever she was doing at our cabin.

As soon as I popped through the door, I found Nate and Caitlyn laughing it up over a deck of cards.

"Hey, I just came from your singing lesson. Thanks, by the way, for making it less torturous than the last few days," I joked. "I'm going to go swimming in the lake for a while, you know, play some music, and get some R and R. You two have fun."

They were definitely flirting with each other when I came in and I wasn't going to ruin anything. Truth be told, I thought they would make an awesome couple.

I changed into my bikini and threw on an extra-large t-shirt pretty quickly so I could get out of the lovebird zone. I hated seeing people flirt.

It was nice and warm outside. The water was sparkling in the light and the air felt fresh. I wasn't in the mood to get in, so I sat at the dock to dangle my feet in the water. The lake was probably the one place that could guarantee a little bundle of happiness.

I lay back onto the wood, just watching the clouds move over the sun and pass, over and over again.

I closed my eyes for no more than five seconds when water briefly sprinkled over me. It couldn't be raining…

The next thing I see was Shane Gray hovering over me, curiosity painted across his face.

"Ugh," I muttered and got up. I couldn't get any peace at this camp!

"Why do you keep running away from me?" Shane called when I swiftly jogged away.

A few teenage girls were watching me take off from behind a tree. By the time I stopped, my heart was racing while I let my gasping take its course on a bench.

Shane eventually caught up with me.

"What's your problem? Did I do anything to offend you? Please tell me if I did," he pleaded.

"Sorry. It's not your fault," I murmured.

"Then whose fault is it?"

Those Godforsaken thoughts struggled their way to me.

"I can't talk about this. Sorry, again."

I hopped up and continued my previous jogging.

--

On the first day, we didn't have our ice cream social because it started drizzling and our counselors didn't want us to be wet from running from our cabins up to the loft. They rescheduled it to today and whether I liked it or not, Caitlyn was dragging me along with her.

The music pumped in my ears, helping me avoid any unwelcome subjects currently present in my thoughts.

I took a seat on the four steps facing the huge projector screen that was being used for Rockband.

The same cruel kid that made my terrible first day joined me.

I lost my appetite for ice cream at once.

I found myself running outside to the lake to find some comfort. It was on the other side of campus. Instead of finding the peaceful environment, Shane Gray was sitting on one of the wooden benches beside my usual place to sit, playing his guitar.

"Why does this always happen to me?" I grumbled and turned to head back to where I came from.

Before I knew it, Shane stood in front of me, blocking my path.

"Seriously, what's up with you?"

I turned sideways and watched the glistening water. A small scoff escaped my lips.

"Unbelievable," I muttered under my breath.

I walked up to the dock and sat myself down. I could just feel Shane's almond eyes burn themselves into the back of my skull. Even from the other side of campus, I could hear the roars of the campers, partying.

I glanced over my shoulder and saw him standing stiffly.

I finally sighed in defeat and dangled my feet. I suppose I was going to tell him.

He was having trouble coming to sit next to me since all the times he's tried to come close, I ran away. I wasn't going to run from my problems, not now. It's not like I could, anyway.

I turned to my left, surprised to see that Shane actually made it after hesitating many times.

Now, it was my turn to hesitate.

"So what's bothering you?"

"How do I know that you're not going to tell everyone right after I tell you?" I asked. It felt so realistic that he would just run around, spreading rumors. There was definitely a reason behind his curiosity. I just needed to figure out what it was before I told him.

"Because you have my word. I won't tell anyone."

"And your word is reliable?"

"Yes, of course," he confirmed. "I promise."

"Promise is a big word…" I trailed off.

"I know, and I promise I won't tell anyone."

I still couldn't bring myself to just tell him. I needed more assurance, more proof that he was trustworthy.

"Why—," I wanted to ask, but took a moment to begin again. "Why do you even want to know? What's it to you?"

My arm rested on the log post. I started pulling off a layer of its ragged bark.

"It just is…"

"Maybe that's not enough."

"Fine. You want the truth?" he offered.

"You don't even know."

Shane sighed. "You always seem so distant. You're such a mystery to me, Mitchie. I think I like it. It's because I care. Remember when you first saw me at camp? We had a moment and seems like fate to me. I care about you."

Those words rang in my ear. Something about the last four words he said triggered a tingly feeling inside my chest. I'd never felt anything like it before. Not even when Chad said it to me.

It took a minute to recover.

"Why?" I groaned.

"Why what?"

"Why do you have to act like you care about me now, but then a few months from now, you'll just break my heart like Chad? You're no different."

"Chad?"

I might as well just explain it to him.

"Chad's my ex. I was crazy about him, Shane. I thought he felt the same way about me, but I was wrong. Chad was the one person I let into my life. He said he cared about me, too. But you know what he did to show it to me? He kissed my own good friend Emma right in front of me. You're just going to break my heart like he did."

Shane started scooting closer toward me.

"I won't hurt you, Mitchie. I really do care about you. You need to understand that."

I laid my head against the post. I needed his words to dwell inside me.

"I want to believe you, Shane. I do," I admitted after a long moment.

"Then believe me."

"It's not as easy as you think."

"Well then if that's too hard, do you think that you could take your time until I gain your trust?"

"I guess…"

"So what's bothering you?" he asked, pushing me a little far.

I exhaled in a puff.

"Sorry, is it too much for one night?"

"No, tonight will be the exception." I had to think about it. "You can ask me anything you want."

"Just tell me when it comes to being too much, okay?"

"Yeah, sure."

"What's bothering you?" he asked straightforward.

I didn't feel like answering that right away. "Pass."

"I thought I could ask you anything," Shane said.

"I don't want to answer that right now."

"Oh, okay. Then," he looked thoughtful for a mere second, "how many boyfriends have you had in the past?"

That was out of the blue and it caught me off guard.

"One."

"Only one?" He sounded surprised.

"Yeah, what about it?"

"I'd think a girl like you would've had at least five."'

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked acidly. Was that an insult meaning that I was supposed to be a slut or something?

"Chill, Mitchie. I just meant that you're pretty, okay? I wasn't implying anything rude," he replied in defense.

I could feel the blood in my body rush to my face. I tried to hide my blush by looking away.

He continued with his questionnaire. "Are you scared of relationships?"

Jeez, why were his questions so hard to answer? It only required a yes or no answer and yet, I found myself speechless.

"I… am…" I forced out.

"Why?"

Again, with his questions! A one-worded interrogative sentence knocked the breath out of me.

"Because of Chad… and Aaron," I spoke without thinking. Oops, I didn't tell him about Baylie yet.

"I thought you only had one boyfriend in the past."

"I did," I answered simply.

"Then who's Aaron?"

I accidentally let my guard up.

"Why are you so interested in my personal life? It's not like you're going to date me or anything; you're with Steffi."

His eyes bulged wide open and he let out a chuckle. "Steffi is my step-cousin, Brown's step brother's daughter."

It hit me just as hard. "Oh," I muttered and began to blush again.

"So who's Aaron?" Shane pressed.

I sighed. I hated telling people what I saw that afternoon a few years back. "I had this babysitter. Her name was Baylie and we were best friends. Long story short, she was in an abusive relationship with a guy named Aaron and I saw him pull a gun out at her. I was in the same room as that filthy man and I sat there, watching him hold the gun at her head until she lunged for it and turned it back on him. It was a huge scene and the way he treated Baylie… Baylie was my hero. She was always really brave and bold and up until that afternoon, I'd never seen her so terrified and afraid of anyone."

I shuddered at my words.

"Dang… That must've been hard."

"You think?" I sarcastically remarked. He leaned away a little. "Sorry."

Shane went back to his previous stance for more questioning. "What are you afraid of?"

"What do you mean? I just told you I was afraid of relationships, didn't I?"

"No, I meant… What parts of relationships are you scared of the most?"

I huffed. "Commitment from both sides and I think you could figure out the rest."

He looked thoughtful.

"Do you maybe think that I could ever gain your trust?" he asked sincerely.

"Maybe eventually."

"Maybe eventually," he echoed. "I think I can live with that."

He scooted even closer until he made it by my side. He still had that look on his face doubting that I'd stay where I was.

I was curled up, my legs tucked into the rest of my body. I moved my head onto my left shoulder to look at him. I never actually looked him in the eyes until now and I was locked in his gaze.

"Are you scared of this?" Shane leaned in until his face was inches from me. He lifted my chin and his soft lips brushed against mine. I let my eyes close, and I actually enjoyed the moment.

As soon as he pulled away, I looked out into the lake.

"Sorry," he whispered.

I turned back. "I think I liked it." A smile tugged at the corners of my mouth.

"Me too," he agreed.

This time, I felt comfortable enough to scoot toward him. This took him by shock because he stared at me like I had four heads.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing." He put his arm around my shoulder and I leaned into him. "Are you ready?"

"For what?"

"The last question you promised to answer."

It all came down to this.

I didn't hesitate for an infinite second. "I was at your concert about a month ago in San Diego. I forced my mom into bringing me and on the way back… Well, we didn't really make it back. We were both hospitalized but I got the good end of the deal. I was released from the hospital with a few bruises and scratches here and there, but my mom… She was in a coma. She still is."

I blinked out a few tears.

"I'm so sorry." Shane wrapped his muscular arms around me.

"Is that why you stay away from me? So that it helps you forget?"

"Basically, y-yeah," I struggled to speak.

He pulled back and lifted up my chin just like he did when he kissed me.

"You can come to me for anything, alright? I'll always be here for you no matter what."

"Okay," I murmured. "Thanks. But, I don't really want to talk about it right now."

"That's fine, Mitchie. But like I said, I'm here for you."

He held my head close and ran his fingers through my hair.

I calmed down soon enough and I finally began my side of questions.

"What are we? Are we like, together now?" I asked.

"Only if you want to be."

I thought about it and nodded. "I think I'd like that. As long as you promise not to be a Chad."

"I can only guarantee that I'll be a Shane, but I'll never do that to you. Ever," Shane promised.

He held me even closer—if possible—and kissed the top of my hair.

"If I hand you my heart, do you promise not to drop it?" I asked.

"With no doubt."

"And if I told you that I needed you to be there now and forever?"

"I'll be there, by your side, to hold your hand and guide you every step of the way. Now and forever."

It was exactly what I wanted to hear.

I snuggled with him as with both watched the sun set.

We didn't need words. Cuddling together satisfied both our wants.

I snuck a glance up at him and smiled. He ducked his head to kiss me again. Before I knew it, it was already dark and the people in the loft across campus couldn't be heard anymore. All there was to guide me was the glimmer of light reflecting from the water beneath my feet.

"You know, you seem a lot nicer in person than the media portrays you," I told him after the kiss.

"Of course. Half the things I say to them are all dares from Jesse."

"Who's—," Then I realized who he was referring to. "Jesse _McCartney_?!" I almost shrieked.

"Yes, please don't tell me you like him more than you like me." He pouted.

"No, definitely no. But, he's just one of those childhood heroes I'll never forget."

He shrugged like he understood and got up, breaking my comfort.

"Wait, I'll be right back." Shane turned to leave.

My face fell, but then I laughed when he only took about four strides to the left to grab his guitar.

"I want to play you something."

"Oh my God, is this going to be one of those corny romance songs?" I guessed.

He laughed at my lack of enthusiasm. "Sort of, but not really."

Shane sat down gracefully and positioned his guitar. He began to sing to me.

_Like a movie scene  
In the sweetest dreams  
Have pictured us together  
Now to feel your lips  
On my fingertips  
I have to say is even better  
Then I ever thought it could possibly be  
It's perfect, it's passion, it's setting me free  
From all of my sadness  
The tears that I've cried  
I have spent all of my life_

Waiting for tonight, oh  
When you would be here in my arms  
Waiting for tonight, oh  
I've dreamed of this love for so long  
Waiting for tonight

Tender words you say  
Take my breath away  
Love me now, leave me never  
Found a sacred place  
Lost in your embrace  
I want to stay in this forever  
I think of the days when the sun used to set  
On my empty heart, all alone in my bed  
Tossing and turning  
Emotions were strong  
I knew I had to hold on

Gone are the days when the sun used to set  
On my empty heart all alone in my bed  
Tossing and turning  
Emotions were strong  
I knew I had to hold on

I didn't recognize the melody, but I knew the lyrics by heart.

"Jennifer Lopez?" I laughed.

"I liked the words to it, and I _have_ been waiting for tonight. For four days. I've gotta admit, J-Lo's lyrics are pretty good."

I pondered while he went to go set his guitar back in its case.

We cuddled again for a long time. He told me about his life, how fame had affected it and how much he hated paparazzi. I told him about my "normal" life, and it seemed to interest him enough. We exchanged phone numbers so that while he had to do camp-counselor work, we could still talk and text.

He reached into his pocket to grab his phone.

"Whoa, you better get to bed. It's eleven thirty."

"Time flew by. Probably because I was with you."

He helped me onto my feet.

"I'll walk you to your cabin."

"Are you sure? There's a huge hill," I warned him.

"Don't worry, I'll survive. Plus, I want to walk you," he assured me.

He put an arm around my waist and led me up to my cabin.

We got up there by twelve.

He kissed me goodbye. "Good night, sleep well, girlfriend," Shane joked.

"Bye, boyfriend."

I carefully opened the door to the cabin, assuming that Caitlyn was asleep. I tiptoed to my bed and crawled under the sheets without changing into my pajamas. Before I settled in all the way, Caitlyn's desk light clicked on.

"Where have you been? Do you know how late it is, young woman?" she scolded me like a mother would a five-year-old who misbehaved. She was in her bed.

"I was just—" I was interrupted.

"I saw Shane kiss you goodnight. Yay! I'm so happy for you guys!"

It was like she was bi-polar.

"Yeah, we are."

"It's about time you let him make a move. You had me waiting!" she whined.

"About time? What?" I asked.

"Nate tells me a lot of stuff." Before I could reply, the desk light clicked back off and she ended the conversation.

I wasn't letting it go that easily. I would bring it up in the morning.

Still, I slept peacefully. I still thought of my mom, but now that I let someone in my head, it didn't affect me as much as it would've before.

I remembered Shane's soft lips and the way he spoke. I could remember all his promises. For once in my life, I took a risk. I'd only known this guy for less than a week. Suddenly, I was dating him?

I let all these thoughts wander my mind, and somewhere in between that, I fell asleep. Maybe this was a dream. For millions of hormonal teenage girls out there, this _would_ be a dream.

* * *

**WHOO!! It's finished! Not quite 5000 words, but over 3500. Pretty good, right?**

**I'd love feedback like usual! Do you think the Smitchie scene should've been more romantic, less romantic, or was it perfect?**

**--**

**CONTEST!!**

**Prize: You can be a future character in this story!**

**Eligibility: You must either have a FF account, or provide me with an email that I can email you at. Otherwise, everyone is eligible!**

**How to Enter: Just give me your name and age in a review or PM. I'll contact you if you win.**

**How I'll choose the winner: It'll literally take place using strips of paper and a hat. A random drawing will occur, so there are no favoritisms!**

**Deadline: October 31****st****. It might change in the future, though.**

**I know I changed some stuff up. If you entered last time, it's okay, I'll already have most of the info!**

**GOOD LUCK!**

**Xoxo, Aimee Lynn.**


	7. Love?

**Thanks for the reviews!**

**The contest is still on-going.**

**ENTER TODAY!! (more info at the end of this chapter).**

* * *

Caitlyn was still snoring when I finished getting dressed. I didn't want to disturb her so I slipped on some torn up Vans and walked straight out the door for breakfast.

My phone beeped itself alive.

One new text from Shane:

_I'm waiting by the caf door. c u soon._

Eight o'clock. Not bad.

I was what you would say "pumped" to see him. It had only been one night, and I found myself falling head over heels, dying to spend more time with him.

I reached the corner and turned left. Shane popped out beside the door.

"Hey gorgeous," he greeted me with a peck on the lips.

I felt myself turn pink. "Hey," I mumbled, overwhelmed by his touch.

"You wanna get something to eat?"

"Yeah, duh," I said, proceeding into the cafeteria in front of him.

He did the unexpected.

His hand slipped into mine from behind and he pulled me to the breakfast line.

The entire 40 feet from the door to the food was nerve-wracking. My eyes were glued at our intertwined hands and followed stiffly.

We got breakfast together and I joined him with Steffi. I never really got to talk to her much, not that I talked a lot to anyone, so I was pretty glad to get to know her. She seemed down-to-earth and kind enough to be my type of friend.

I set my tray down on the table beside Shane, who was sitting next to Steffi.

"No, sit over here," she insisted while gesturing to the space between Shane and her.

I nodded and slid my tray to the dead center of them.

Before I could even sit down, Steffi was bouncing up and down.

She was like a monkey on crack who had a record of 50 cups of coffee in two minutes. Except, I think she was washing hot cocoa down her throat.

"I'm so happy for you and Shane! I know that you guys are together, but he won't tell me anything. He won't shed one detail to me, and it's really annoying! I just want to know. I mean, you guys look awesome together. For the last few days, he asked non-stop questions about you and everything I knew about you even though I probably spoke a mere conversation that consisted of me introducing myself which really doesn't count, but I guess it does in his book. Anyway, I was dying to tell you how crazy he was about you, but I guess he got to you before I did and I mean, that's good, right?" Steffi said in a blur.

I nodded my head some more so she would at least think I knew what she said.

I leaned over to Shane's ear.

"Is she always like that?" I whispered, hoping that Steffi would keep talking and not notice that I wasn't listening anymore.

He whispered back. "Only sometimes. There are certain mornings or days when she's really excited about something, and then others, she'll be regular. You get used to it after awhile."

It was almost as if he was encouraging me to tolerate her jumpiness.

--

Shane had to leave earlier for the Class Cabin, and he offered for me to tag along.

Seeing that I was totally and completely falling for him, it was impossible for me to decline.

On the way there, it was peaceful—mostly.

You would think that Camp Rock would be a secluded area for kids to have fun with friends in PRIVACY. Out of nowhere, two paparazzi—one had one of those exponentially expensive, professional cameras while the other was supporting a towering video camera on his shoulder—popped up from under a bushy pine tree.

The camera snapped several times and the guy started asking us questions.

"Who is this mystery girl you're holding hands with?" the man asked.

Shane reached deep into his pocket.

"Here, this is probably more than you'll make if I give you any personal information, so just take it." He shoved the bills into the hand that was gripping the camera and pulled me close. "Sorry about that," he apologized.

We made a successful run for the cabin.

It was burning hot outside while the cabins were pumped up with cool air-conditioning.

I took a relaxing moment of the comforting breeze against my skin.

We eventually collapsed on the floor together.

"How much more time until class starts?" I asked.

"About an hour. Or two."

"Then why'd you leave so early? What did you need to do that would take you at least an hour?"

"Be alone with you. I feel claustrophobic with everyone around us, staring," he admitted, perfectly at ease.

"People were staring?"

Shane looked a little confused. "Well yeah, and it's kind of my fault, being who I am. My name sets people off kind of."

"It's not your fault, and I could care less. They can watch us all they want."

I was stoked. Campers were seriously watching us? It kind of made me nervous to speak to him in public ever again.

He smiled. "They'll never be able to steal me away."

My face lit up.

Shane and I lay silent, enjoying each other's company.

I didn't get it. Shane could get any girl in Hollywood and yet, he chose _me_. ME. A camper. It seemed so stupid in my eyes. What could _I_ offer him? A few pathetic hugs and kisses?

I nudged him with my elbow.

"What's wrong?" he asked. I might've also been a little shaky with the whole "Shane Gray is my boyfriend now" hitting me.

"I just…" I tried to find the right words. "Why would you want to date me when there are so many more beautiful girls in LA? I'm just an ordinary girl."

He scoffed. "Are you seriously asking me that?"

I remained quiet, giving him leeway to answer my question a hundred percent truthfully.

"I just do. You're much prettier than the girls back at home and with you, I don't have to pretend to be the big megastar who's sold millions of copies of my second album in the first week. I don't want to be that face that only represents screaming fans, and I definitely don't want to be on the posters that are taped to the bedroom walls of shallow fake girls. It annoys me."

I thought for a brief second.

"But why _me_?" I pressed. He never answered my question.

"I like you. That's it. I just like you. I prefer you over any girl in Hollywood. I mean, I guess you're one of the only girls I've ever met in my life who didn't want to jump me at first sight."

I laughed at his comment, but then paused. "_Any_ girl in Hollywood? I'm sure there is a large variety of people you'd choose from. And I don't get why you like me so much."

"_Stop _saying that!"

"_Why?_" I pushed him farther.

"BECAUSE I LOVE YOU!" he practically screamed.

Oh wow. Oh my freakin' wow.

I saw the deep red pool in his cheeks.

"Sorry," he muttered.

"No, it's okay. Uh—," I was lost for words.

"Forget I said that." He turned away but still spoke, "Have you talked to your dad lately?"

"No. My phone's shoved deep in my drawer, under my heaving clothes."

"Oh."

Somehow—I wasn't really sure since I only realized it—our heads were right beside the huge mirror, even though I was positive we fell to the middle of the floor.

Shane started playing with my hair.

"Did I ever tell you how strikingly beautiful you are?" he flirted.

Now, I started blushing.

"Did I ever tell _you_ how sexy your hair is?" I replied jokingly.

We kept up our chit-chat until campers burst through the door, all giggly and giddy.

I kissed Shane on the cheek and went to take my seat on the floor near the back. I watched Tess curiously, mentally laughing hysterically as she flipped her hair and did all sorts of random crap at an attempt to get Shane to pay attention to her. I saw him act like he cared, and then he winked at me.

I think that was supposed to mean something to me. I could distinguish their conversation from the rumble of other people around me.

"I'd like you to meet someone really important," Shane said right after the wink.

"Really? Of course," she answered eager to see who he was talking about. Tess flailed her hands toward the mirror to get her Mini Me's to leave.

Shane walked straight up to me.

"Tess, this is Mitchie." He put an arm around me.

"Oh, I know," she said, half-disgusted, half-jealous. "How do you know her?"

Apparently Shane realized what a desperate flirt she was.

"Mitchie, here, is my _girlfriend_."

I began to play along. "Hey, what's up girlie?" I said, sticking my arm out with an overly exuberant tone.

She looked insulted—like intended.

Shane cleared his voice loudly.

"Everyone, settle down! Class is about to start!" he called.

* * *

**Sorry for the LONGGGGG wait! I was so into Eclipse and Breaking Dawn.**

**Okay, so the next few chapters will just be bonding between Shane and Mitchie. **_**Please **_**tell me if I'm writing them a little too weirdly or out of place, or whatever.**

**R&R!**

**CONTEST:**

**Prize: You get to be a character in this story! I thought about it, and if this story comes out a little too long, you will definitely get to be a MAIN character if I ever do a sequel.**

**Eligibility: You must have an FF account, or email.**

**How to enter: Just PM or review with your name and age. I'll contact you if you win.**

**ALL CONTESTANTS: Your account name is posted in my profile if you have entered. If I forgot you, or you don't want your name listed but you still want to be entered, feel free to tell me.**

**IF YOU REVIEW EVERY CHAPTER (even if you go back and review), I'LL PUT YOUR NAME IN THE HAT TWICE!**

**That may sound bitchy or unfair, but all you need to do is review every chapter. (;**


	8. Guilt

**Thanks again for the reviews(: Sorry for not updating earlier.**

**One thing: When I don't specifically state when the events are taking place (the fifth day into camp, Monday, etc.), try not to make any assumptions because they're usually incorrect. To me, it doesn't really matter. It's just that they're together and the moments are what count!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

I was wrapping up in Nate's class, getting ready for break. Nate was coming with me to the lake where we were going to swim with Caitlyn and Shane. Believe me; Caitlyn and Nate _definitely_ have something going on between them. The way they talk, smile, or just plainly how they act in each other's company. They seemed so happy when the other one was near. I doubt that Shane and I were like that in other people's eyes.

"Mitchie! Nate!" Shane and Caitlyn called simultaneously.

We met up by the dock, the place where Shane and I basically bonded. I tossed my flip-flops off to the side in the grass, and the water made a perfect _swish_ sound as I gently brushed my toes across the top.

Perfect temperature, perfect water, perfect sun, perfect air, and the perfect people to spend it with.

Simply, _perfect_.

Shane and Nate crossed their arms at the hem of their shirts and swiftly lifted their them off. They dove into the water and climbed back out onto the dock before my mind could even register that I was supposed to be joining them; I was intoxicated by Shane's chiseled chest. It wasn't fully defined like a crazy teen who works out fifty times a day. It was just—_perfect_, like the rest of today.

Caitlyn jumped in right as they got out, and stayed in.

I phased out of my little daydream and began to remove my extra large t-shirt. I was never one to show off in a bikini. Whenever I went swimming with my friends, I usually swam with my shirt _on_. I hated feeling so exposed in front of everyone. Plus, these were my _true_ friends that I was swimming with, so it shouldn't matter how I looked, right?

I caught Shane staring as I held the t-shirt in one hand, about to drop it on the green grass.

I self-consciously covered my stomach with it.

"You look hot," he said absentmindedly.

He looked like he felt as if he did something wrong. Shane stood up from his sitting place and walked toward me. He almost had to pry the t-shirt from beneath my fingers, but he managed to do so in the end, and he tossed it aside my flip-flops.

"Like I said, you look hot. Come on, let's jump in together."

I felt a little brighter and loosened up.

In synchronization, he held my hand as we made a run for the lake. Right as we reached the edge, we yelled, "JURANIMO!"

It was a single moment that stood out to me. It wasn't even a full second. There was just this one distinct time period where I felt totally—me. I hadn't felt this way in such a long time since I never had the guts to be crazy back at home. With Shane, in this new place where no one really knew who I was except him, it finally felt okay to be whoever I wanted to be.

Then, we crashed the water and slammed deep to the bottom of the lake. I rose slowly back to the surface for air.

Caitlyn snuck up behind me and whispered, "You two are the cutest people ever!"

I looked at her like she had fifty heads.

"Us? What about you and Nate?" I pressed.

"We're not together," she answered, trying to mask her sad expression, yet failing miserably.

"Then what about that date you guys are going on at our second break?"

"It's not a date!"

"Oh, really?"

Before she could object any farther, Shane and Nate scared us from behind.

"BOO!" they screamed.

We shrieked at the top of our lungs.

"That's so _not _funny!" Caitlyn yelled at them especially since she screamed the loudest.

We chased them everywhere.

Time flew by and our break came to an end.

Caitlyn and I said our goodbyes to Shane and Nate even though we'd be seeing them again in less than an hour.

On the way up the hill, I teased Caitlyn.

"It is _so_ a date," I mumbled.

"Nuh-uh," she huffed.

We burst through the doors to find a muffled ring.

I pulled my chest full of clothes open and dug through everything until the ring got louder.

Who could be calling me? All my old friends had abandoned me I thought.

It was my _dad_.

"Hello, Daddy?" I answered.

"Hey, sweetheart," he said in a soothed voice. "There's good news."

"Yeah? What is it?"

"Well, why don't you speak to your mom?"

My heart pumped furiously.

"Honey?" I heard my mom whisper in a weak voice.

"Mom!"

"Hey, Mitchie, the doctor has to run a few tests. I'll call you later, all right?" my dad assured me.

Tears of joy spewed over. My voice broke. "'Kay, Daddy. Tell Mom I love her. Tell her how much I missed her and that I wished I could be by her side." I thought of something else. "Dad, can you pick me up? I want to see her."

It sounded like he was hesitating. "I'm sorry, honey. Now is not a good time."

_WHAT?!_ I couldn't breathe. "What do you mean, 'not a good time'?"

"I have to look after your mom and be there for her at every moment. Just stay for your mother and me, okay? I love you."

"I—love you, too. Bye, I guess," I said disappointed. The word 'disappointed' didn't even begin to describe the half of it. I was suffering, anxious, being eaten from the inside out with guilt that shouldn't have existed.

"I miss you. Talk to you later, kid."

He hung up just like that.

I hated this. More so, I wanted to slip into a shell and embrace my pain. It was like I was being sucked into a big black hole that would slowly trail the way to my death while the remnants of my memories would deteriorate into hundredths of a pixel.

Yeah, _that_.

Caitlyn came out of the bathroom and found me in my current state.

She asked me what was wrong, but I couldn't speak. Sure, I was happy to the point in tears, but these days, my tears were meaningless. I tried my best to nod and shake my head whenever necessary to her yes or no questions.

I could tell she was pretty worried.

Caitlyn dragged me by the arm to lunch while texting with one hand.

We entered the cafeteria and Shane and Nate came running.

"What's the emergency, Cait?" Nate gasped.

Shane nodded in agreement.

She just turned to look at me and gestured at my stiffness.

"Mitchie! Are you okay?" Shane asked.

No, of course I was _not_ okay. I was about to burst into a million pieces for crying out loud!

With everyone always paying attention to Shane, the entire Camp Rock population had their eyes on me. I hated attention, so I tried my best to divert it.

"I'm totally fine. I just—need some air," I managed to mumble. I darted outside and away from everyone.

I wanted to run away. I didn't know where I was going and frankly, I could care less. All I wanted was to feel the brilliant tingle on my skin from the wind and forget the world. I didn't stop running until I came to a small shack. It looked like a custodian's closet, but I couldn't be sure. There were mops and broom everywhere, though.

I finally let my grief come over me. It was a never-ending stream of tears. I wanted to see her so _badly_, and my dad couldn't come up with a single way to have someone pick me up. It wasn't that he couldn't hire someone; it's that he never tried. I didn't think he could even begin to comprehend what I was feeling at that exact moment.

I calmed myself down when I heard approaching footsteps.

Shane's plead caught my attention. "Mitchie? Can I come in?"

I knew that my voice wouldn't make it if I spoke, so I simply reached up to push the door ajar after getting rid of some evident moisture on my face.

He stared at the tiny space, not sure how to squeeze himself in. Instead, he held his hand out.

I stared at it blankly for moment, and then latched my hand in his.

He pulled me up, only to take my place on the ground. He patted his lap, and I sat on him awkwardly.

My embarrassment was smothered by my anger.

"You want to talk about it?" Shane asked in his sincerest voice.

I let out a deep breath and prayed to God that I could just explain it all with no voice breaking. "My mom is awake."

This took him by surprise. His eyes bulged, and he hugged me tightly. "That's great! Why are you so gloomy?"

"I can't see her until after camp—which is another month."

Seriously, I've been through _ENOUGH_! I've gone through a load of crap. It's like a mistakenly accused criminal hearing that his sentence just got doubled. I wouldn't be able to take it.

"Why not?"

"I don't know! My dad is being retarded and unreasonable. I just miss her _so _much, you know?"

He held me closer. "I know, Mitchie. Hang on there. Whenever you miss her, just tell me, okay? I'll be there for you know matter what."

"I know. I just feel like I didn't spend enough time thinking about her. I feel guilty for being happy here. It just doesn't feel right."

Shane ran his fingers through my hair. "Babe, you're kidding, right? I haven't met your mom yet, but I'm _positive _that both your mom and dad want you to have a great time. Being miserable doesn't show your love for her any more than it does being happy."

I shuddered at those mental images of the night of the concert. The worst and best night of my life. I cringed further, for even thinking of it as my _best_ night. How could I be so self-absorbed?

I leaned into Shane's chest while sobs ripped from my throat.

"It's like … I hurt more … even after … I kn-know she's okay … I … just … m-miss her," I stuttered in between intakes of air.

"It's okay to cry, but you'll see her in a few weeks, okay? You'll be able to call her and tell her what you've been up to, who you've been dating…" he trailed off and winked at me.

I couldn't even appreciate his attempt at making me feel better. It was just a constant rollercoaster for me: I'd be at my climax at one moment, and then I'd crash and burn the next.

He smoothed my hair and gently pecked me on the head.

"Everything will be all right. I promise," he murmured. It rang deep within the depths of my ear.

I think I was starting to believe him. Four weeks couldn't be _that_ bad… I hope.

* * *

**Be sure to review. I'm trying my best here to type whenever I can. Most chapters get up late because I need to make it more flow-y. Anyway, I love you guys—A LOT—, and thanks so much for sticking with me!**

**CONTEST:**

**Prize: You get to be a character in this story! I thought about it, and if this story comes out a little too long, you will definitely get to be a MAIN character if I ever do a sequel.**

**Eligibility: You must have an FF account, or email.**

**How to enter: Just PM or review with your name and age. I'll contact you if you win.**

**ALL CONTESTANTS: Your account name is posted in my profile if you have entered. If I forgot you, or you don't want your name listed but you still want to be entered, feel free to tell me.**

**IF YOU REVIEW EVERY CHAPTER (even if you go back and review), I'LL PUT YOUR NAME IN THE HAT TWICE!**

**(:**

**lol that sounds very bribe-y (probably since it is), but reviews get me typing quicker!**

**ALSO: How "mature" do you think I should go? Because a coming up chapter will be pretty… -cough- mature -cough- so I don't want you guys freaking out. Haha. Then again, I might change it… I don't know.**


	9. Secret

**Hey guyssss. Hahaha 'A Little Bit Longer' got "reported". What for? I don't know. These FanFictioners are really retarded.**

**For now, enjoy!**

I eventually stopped thinking about her. I tried to keep my conversation with my dad short and brittle, extracting myself from any details there were about my mom. I understood that she needed time to heal, and that was exactly what I was going to give her. _Time_.

It was eleven at night when we were sent to our rooms. Caitlyn had abandoned me to go have a little sleepover in another cabin. I mean, they invited me, but I happily declined with other thoughts roaming my mind.

I was curled up in a ball under my covers, my ears alert to listen to any distinct sound from the room, and outside.

I waited anxiously for the light tap on glass.

Soon enough, I heard the gentle rap and hopped out of bed to the back window.

I eased the window open ever so slightly, avoiding as much noise as possible. It creaked and screeched endlessly, and when I got it up a quarter of the way, I was greeted by a tense Shane, latching onto the window sill.

"Hurry up!" I heard Nate call from below. I could only guess that much force was being exerted upon his shoulders.

I lent my strength to Shane, tugging on his shirt.

"On the count of three," he said. "One… two… THREE!"

I pulled with all my might while Shane almost knocked Nate over.

We tumbled through the window and rolled across the floor, bursting out in laughter.

"You made it," I said, half congratulating him.

He grinned widely and hugged me.

I quickly ran back across the room to the window.

"Thanks Nate! I'll see you at the Fest tomorrow!"

I heard a brief crunching of leaves and assumed that Nate heard it.

I walked towards Shane; he moved to the bed. I crawled up next to him and nuzzled beside him.

"Don't you feel dangerous? Like an outlaw?" he asked absurdly.

"Uh, am I supposed to?" I answered his question with a question.

"I don't know."

It just grew peaceful. We didn't make a sound except for our heavy breathing.

Somewhere in the silence, I fell asleep in his arms although part of me was still conscious.

I felt the gentle kiss that was planted right beneath my ear.

"I wish I could tell you how much I love you," he murmured.

This would've jolted me awake, but part of me already knew that he felt that way. The other part knew I felt the same way, too.

"I love you, too," I mumbled carelessly, but clear enough that he could make out the words.

He kissed me again and gently brushed some hair out of my face.

He pulled my covers on top of us. Even though it was summer, it was extremely cold in the cabin. Rooming with Caitlyn really turned out to be a hassle. She found that fifty degrees on average was normal room temperature.

I woke up to a light peck on the lips. It was still semi-dark outside.

"Dude, what time is it?" I slurred.

"4 AM."

"What? I'm going back to bed."

FOUR O'CLOCK AM?! My body and mind are physically incapable of functioning properly that early in the morning. But then, a certain eight-lettered word slipped out of his mouth that caused me to overpower my temporary disabilities.

"I have a surprise… And if you want to see it—"

I was already up and walking over to my dresser to get some appropriate jeans and t-shirt.

Shane stopped me. "We're coming back. I just wanted to show you something."

I saw that he was wearing black and blue plad pajama slacks and a Camp Rock counselor tee.

I nodded while he took my hand and led me out the door.

We walked along the side of my cabin until we reached a weathered, wooden gate.

"Shane, where are you taking me?" I insisted.

"You'll see."

"Just tell me," I commanded while I followed in his footsteps, stepping over an ancient log. I couldn't really see him, nor could I make out exactly where we were.

He sighed, giving in. "Well, you seem to always need quiet time…" he trailed off.

"And?"

"That's all I'm going to say. You'll have to wait another twenty minutes."

"Twenty minutes? How far is it?"

"Not too far."

I started coming up with my own ideas. What if it was some new cactus species he discovered? Or a secret UFO?

Okay, maybe not.

We came to this area in the woods that was full of moss. Seriously, the greenness nearly blinded me. Then again, it was pretty much night time still so it didn't affect me as much as it would've if there was better lighting.

It had been at least ten minutes and as I looked back, I could barely see the cabin's miniature porch light.

"Are you sure you know where you're going?" I asked a little scared.

"You trust me, right?" Shane replied.

"With no doubt, but—"

"So then just trust me."

He continued walking down the old trail after we passed the massive greenery. I paused for a moment.

"Would you like me to tell you the truth right now?" I challenged.

"Yeah, of course," he answered.

"I'm scared shitless with limited sight because God knows I don't have night vision. Walking ahead of me really doesn't help at all."

Shane suddenly came to a halt. He pulled out his phone and shined the light in my eyes.

"Sorry," he apologized and retraced a few steps. He held out his hand for mine, and I gladly accepted.

Before I knew it, we stopped altogether and he was staring down at me.

"Ready?"

"More than I'll ever be," I said.

Shane flicked a switch on a lantern that was mounted on a tree and the entire space lit up.

There was a nice little flat area with tree logs surrounding what used to be campfire ash. Now, it only had dirt and dust mashed together in the center. Around the logs where I could imagine little campers singing traditional camping tunes laid the most gorgeous yellow daisies. It looked so inviting and peaceful.

"It's beautiful. What is this?" I asked.

"When I used to come here a long time ago as a camper, this was my sanctuary. I got mad at Uncle Brown for who-knows-what and so I tried to get away from everyone for awhile. I found this flat area, and a few years after that when I came back—I think I was about fourteen—my friends and I built our own campfire away from all the other people. We added a few things to it. It's surprisingly still here, though—or what's left of it, I should say," he explained.

I took a seat on one of the logs. "By friends, you mean—"

"Nate," he finished for me. "I wasn't really friends with Jason until my agent hooked us up, and we both remembered each other from camp."

I leaned to my right to check out the other mysterious plants that could be growing beneath the wood.

The moonlight hit the brown shards of glass at the exact angle, precisely targeting the letters _eiser_. I assumed the worst. What was it? Budweiser?

"What did you guys do?" I asked, gaining curiosity as we spoke.

"The question should be: 'what didn't we do?'" he corrected.

"What didn't you do, then?"

Shane smiled, but didn't answer my question.

"It's about five thirty and since the counselors get up at about six to wake you guys up, we should probably be getting back. Brown probably wouldn't approve of me sneaking into your cabin," he said.

**Ooh! Shane has a secret!**

**I was going to put a LOT more stuff into this chapter, but I'm really tied up with schoolwork and such so forgive meeee! I'll work my butt off to get the next chapter up.**

**Review, and don't forget about the contest (look at the A/N's of previous chapters)! It's ending VERY soon. Maybe on Sunday if I choose. (:**


	10. Ladies' Choice

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but any original characters!**

**Hey guys! So I decided to start making the chapters a tad bit shorter… That way, you won't have too much to read, and I can post way more often. (:**

**BTW, this is another one of those days that will take more than one chapter.**

Caitlyn and I were sitting at the little desk in the middle of our cabin, trying to decide which song should be played at the Fest.

The Fest is short for festival—obviously—where you play games and win stuff. This year, we had a new coordinator for the annual Fest and it was supposed to be so much better. Basically, they made a big deal about it. Posters and banners hung just about everywhere reminding us to dress appropriately. (In the past, a few campers went all out and arrived to the Festival in very revealing Betsey Johnson dresses. Dresses of that quality were clearly supposed to be worn at the Midnight Dance, although I still don't get why you would bring a four hundred dollar dress to the woods.) All the girls on campus were excited because it was supposed to be a ladies' choice event.

There was simply one rule to all the drama that could happen here at Camp Rock: the girls could only do the actual asking the day of the Fest.

Dee La Duke had decided to put us in charge of the music. I didn't get why, though, seeing as this entire camp was filled with a billion kids who were music geniuses and could make their own music.

Right then, we were down to choosing the final song that would be played.

"So, are you asking Nate?" I asked Caitlyn.

She casually shrugged her shoulders.

"Caitlyn! You _have _to ask Nate!" I urged.

She went back to her song list, reviewing the order. Her facial expression revealed to me that she was trying to act nonchalant and failing miserably. She was obviously trying to hide something.

My phone vibrated for two seconds before I quickly opened my cell phone beneath the table.

_hey :) hows the song choosing going?_

It was from Shane.

I replied with, _pretty good. hey, am I missin sumthing btwn cait n nate?_

_other than nate dying 4 her 2 ask him 4 t'nite, nope_

With that, I shut my phone and smiled at Caitlyn when she stared at me.

She seemed to have read my mind. "I never said I wasn't _going_ to ask him."

My translation: I want to ask him, but I don't know how.

"Dude, you guys are dating, right?" I made sure.

"Well, it's not exactly official… But, kind of."

I shot her a look of disbelief.

I retrieved my phone and held down 6, Nate's speed dial number, and then turned on the speaker. It still amazed me that you could get signal from the wilderness.

"Hey, Caitlyn's your girlfriend, right?" I spoke louder than usual.

"Yeah, of course; she's amazing," he answered simply. Nate never bothered to keep secrets.

"Kay, bye." I hung up on him.

Caitlyn blushed. Something told me that she already knew what Nate's response would be, though—which led me to my next conclusion.

"You're nervous about asking him, aren't you?"

She sighed. "I've never asked anyone to anything before."

"The fierce and bold camper is scared?"

"No, not scared, I just don't know how. I mean, like, should I melodramatically sing it, or write him a note?" she asked.

"Um, I hope you know that us, girls, don't need to do things like that. Just ask him. He'll be fine with whatever."

She nodded a little. "Did _you_ ask Shane yet?"

I couldn't exactly answer that question with a yes because technically I didn't yet, but I had a plan. I needed her assistance though. "Well, I was kind of wondering if you could help me with that…"

"What do you have planned? A big fiesta with roses? A box of chocolates? A piñata with a note on the inside? Tell me! Maybe I can make it more special. I mean, you can do so much with a box of fancy ribbons."

And that is why I didn't like shedding too many details with her.

"Um… I was kind of just going to ask you to hand a note to him…"

The disappointment was instantly present in her eyes. "I thought you said that us, girls, didn't need to do things like that…"

"We don't," I defended myself. "It was just to ask him to go somewhere, where I would say something, and we would… Never mind. That's too complex. I'll just ask him when he walks me back from the singing class."

"No, tell me what you were going to do. I want to be a part of it!" Caitlyn demanded.

Right after break, when Shane and I didn't see each other for about an hour because I usually choose to take a shower, Caitlyn gave him the fluffy note. (Yes, I mean _fluffy_. It's one of the many perks of letting Caitlyn in on my little thing. Let's just say it involved cotton balls that were dipped in blue hair dye, a LOT of feathers, and a bottle of Victoria Secret perfume.)

I stood at the special place Shane showed me the night before, hoping that he didn't find the note too offsetting.

Two warm hands covered my eyes right as I was thinking about him.

"Guess who?"

I pulled his wrists away and turned to him to smile.

"So, Caitlyn gave me a rather intoxicating scented card"—he wrinkled his nose, probably thinking of that horrifying perfume— "that said a big fire was erupting in the center of a birdhouse, and then below that, a rather normal sentence that told me to meet you here. I chose to believe the second part."

I rolled my eyes. Did Caitlyn _really_ think he'd even spend a split second believing that there was a fire in a birdhouse? She didn't even name where!

"I let Caitlyn help with the note," I answered. He understood without further explanation.

"So? We're here because…" he trailed off letting me finish for him.

"Right," I fake coughed for that extra effect and got down on one knee.

"Will you—" I began.

"You _do _know that men are supposed to get down on one knee, right? And that we're way too young to get married?"

And _that_ is why I'm hopelessly and helplessly in love with Shane Gray. He's so adorable! (Even if he's like, a grade and a half ahead of me. Homeschooling is a little different from public school.)

I giggled quietly as I got back on two feet. "I wasn't going to propose, silly. I was actually going to ask if—" I took a deep breath and changed the direction of where I was going. "Will you go to the Fest with me?"

"Me, silly? No, I think _you're_ silly. You didn't even need to ask." Shane delicately kissed my forehead and held me in a hug. "I appreciate your attempt, though. It's a pretty big thing to let Caitlyn help. Plus, you get bonus points for being really cute."

"Aww, thanks."

We sat down on a log, Shane's arm around my waist. It was another one of those moments where the silence was genuinely comforting.

Then, I remembered that unique shard of glass.

"Shane?"

"Hmm?"

"Why is there a broken piece of a beer bottle?"

**YAY! Maybe I'll do a mini-marathon and post one tomorrow, too.**

**Remember, the contest ends this Friday. I know it's Halloween and all, but be sure to get your entries in! That's **_**this**_** Friday. El viernes, en treinte y uno de octubre. (:**


	11. Revealed

**I was thinking that maybe I would make Now or Never the sequel to this story. I'll go back and change a few things on it after I change it. :D**

"Crap, I thought I got rid of that!"

Shane's hand flew to his mouth.

"I mean, what is _that_ doing there?" he said, trying to cover up the truth.

I pulled away from his arms and asked him again. This time, I was being completely serious.

I had a few seconds to think about whether I should be mad or not; I never came to a conclusion.

"Why is it here?" I asked, delicately.

He stared out into nowhere, like staring at a wall. He eventually whispered something, though. "You know how boys can get…a little active?"

"I guess."

"Well at fifteen, I had my whole career mapped out for me. I was going to become the lead singer of a band that hadn't even formed yet, and I was scared."

Shane paused for a moment, just twiddling his thumbs.

"What did you do?" I asked, although I could almost guarantee I knew the answer to it.

He avoided my question and came from a different direction; like a detour. "I never told you about my ex-girlfriends, have I?"

"No," _I've only known you for a few weeks, _I thought. Oh boy…This is going to be uncomfortable. Then again, I was intrigued by knowing about Shane's exes.

"So I was at this party a long time ago. I was probably fourteen. I met this girl. Her name was Anastasia Marshall. I was pretty good friends with her, and we hung out all the time. I kind of liked her, too, but I was too scared to make a move or whatever. At the time, I kind of told my ex-agent about her, and he freaked out. Apparently, Anastasia's dad was the vice president of GEM Records."

I nodded and listened intently. I think this was Shane's way of catching up with all the secrets he knew about me. After all, I barely knew him and yet, he knew almost every detail about me.

He continued. "Steve, the agent, came up with the idea that I go out with her. He wanted me to just use her like yesterday's newspaper. There was so much pressure coming from Steve that I began to date this girl, and I thought it was a gain. I was really naïve back then, so I never took a second to think about my other options. I told her I loved her so many times that I couldn't even count. I _did_ love her, though, but it was only a friendly love. I lost interest by the third date when I realized she was the type of girl that would be my best friend, not my girlfriend."

"Did she ever find out?" Curiosity took over my soul.

"I was getting there..."

"Oh, sorry,"

"So the record company gave me a deal with a lease and all that, and I had no choice other than to break up with her. Don't get me wrong; I treated her really well. As a best friend, at least. To me, we were never really going out. In the end, when she knew why I actually asked her out, she was torn to pieces. I will never forget the look on her face. It was like being slammed with a steel hammer straight in the gut."

"That still doesn't answer why there's a beer bottle," I reminded him.

He sighed like this would be the hardest part to tell. "We were still 'dating' when we came to Camp Rock together. I was fifteen then. She helped me build this place along with Nate and Jason, and the rest of our crew. Some of her backstabbing friends turned on her, and crashed our little campfire gathering one night. They somehow got a hold of booze and they passed it around. We all tried it…"

He looked like he had more to say, so I let him go on.

Shane hesitated some more. "When they say that young people get addicted to alcohol easier than adults who can actually take it in, they're not lying. I got the record deal, and I was quickly rising to fame. But that was when I broke up with Anastasia. I couldn't get over how I used her, and how I hurt my best friend. That, on top of the stress I'd received from the record label, was too much for me. I called that summer my meltdown because I turned to alcohol and even after camp, I went to late night parties. Before I knew it, I got myself into all kinds of things. I tried marijuana, pot, crack, meth, _everything_."

I was confused. How could he be so well today?

"Just like I met her, I bumped into her at one of the parties I attended. Anastasia wasn't herself still. I was high, though. I saw her briefly, and I really couldn't deal with the pain in caused me to look her straight in the eyes. I had ignored all her calls after the breakup. At that point, I felt that the pot that was in my system wasn't enough for me anymore. I went back to the basement of the house where everyone was sitting in a circle passing a joint, and I asked for anything that would make me feel dizzy enough to forget everything. They introduced me to acid. It was really quick: one moment I'm just looking for some fun that would keep my mind off of something I'd been avoiding, and the next I'm lying on the floor, coughing my intestines out. I look up, expecting to be stranded in the dark, in the middle of nowhere, but then I see this angelic face, the whole room brightly lit. Anastasia took me to her own house. Even after all the heartbreak I caused her, she took care of me for two days until I could stand up again."

"How'd she know what to do with you?" I asked.

"She hung out with the wrong crowd of people. Many of her friends did the same stupid things so she learned a few things. Anyway, after I was able to function again, even with the lack of appetite and weathered look, we started talking about what happened. I had to get it through her head that I wasn't thinking, and that I was under a lot of pressure. She surprisingly understood what I was going through, and she said that I was forgiven a long time ago. Anastasia said that there was one thing I could do for her. Of course, I agreed without even hearing what it was, seeing as I was desperately searching for a way to make it up to her, and I was writhing away in guilt."

"Was that how you quit?"

"Yeah," He looked down. "She told me that I should quit cold turkey because a lot of the people she grew up with never quit, and they ended up with terrible lives. She didn't want that to happen to me because she said I meant too much to her, and she wouldn't be able to stand watching me destroy my own life, and slowly hit rock bottom."

"How'd you pull it off? Quitting cold turkey is pretty hard."

"I started writing songs, and pursuing my passion for music. I forgot about all the crap that my record label and new agent—since I fired Steve for being completely unreasonable with the situation with Anastasia—were giving me, and I focused solely on my music."

"What happened to Anastasia?" I questioned.

"We haven't talked in…a long time."

"Well, that's quite a tale. You should get it published in a magazine," I joked.

"Never. Please don't tell anyone about it, either. You're like the only one who knows," he informed me.

While he was sharing secrets, I went ahead and asked him about something that'd been on my mind.

"Shane, did your parents ever know?" That wasn't exactly my question, but in a way, it kind of was.

"I lived with Brown's sister, my aunt."

"Then where's your parents? You never talk about them…"

"Well I lived in New Jersey with my mom, but then I had to move to Los Angeles to pursue my music career. I don't talk to her much."

"And your dad?"

"I've never met him before. All I know that he was sperm donor number one-eight-five-six."

It was silent. I had no idea what to say to that. Was I supposed to be sorry? Or should I tell him that he didn't need a father?

Shane pulled out his phone to check the time.

"Hey, the Fest starts in like an hour. You should go get ready," he told me.

"All right, pick you up at seven?" I teased.

He chuckled a bit as we both walked back toward my cabin.

**So there's the secret unleashed!**

**I already chose the winners (go check out my profile to see who they are). There were three because I felt bad for only choosing one. The first one pulled out was the person who got the major role, and the roles got smaller as it went on. I'm so sorry if you didn't win. Maybe you can enter in my future contests for future stories! THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO ENTERED!**

**Don't forget to leave a review.**


	12. Ruined

**I'm going to go ahead and finish this story as fast as I can. Then, I'm going to work on the sequel, which is confirmed to be along the plot line of 'Now or Never' while typing 'My Fallen Angel'.**

**Sorry for the super long delay. I went on a trip with my friends and I just got back yesterday.**

Up until the time we were done changing, you couldn't see the floor of our cabin. Clothes and makeup were flying across the room. I swear that three of Caitlyn's sparkly heels hit me in the head. I mean, we were going to a festival, not prom!

I ended up wearing my lucky Converse High-Tops and I pulled on a nice pair of skinny jeans along with a vintage tee. While I ran a flat iron through my hair, I looked over at Caitlyn.

"WHOA, dude," I said, taking in her outfit.

"Too much?" she asked as if it weren't already obvious from my reaction.

She was wearing a pink mini-skirt, shiny, pink, open-toed ballerina flats, and a flashy, _hot_ pink halter top. And to throw the whole thing off balance, her eyeliner and eye shadow were jet-black along with her lipstick.

I nodded. "You look like a raccoon in a ballet tutu."

"That bad?"

"Worse."

She frowned.

"Why don't you just wear what you wore on the first day of camp?" I suggested.

Her face lit up. "Great idea!"

"Where'd you get that outfit anyway?"

"My sister's friend…who's nine."

My jaw dropped open. "Just go and change."

I sat on my bed waiting for Caitlyn for the longest time.

"Hey, I'm gonna go ahead and head over to Shane's before it gets too dark," I called.

"Are you ready?" I yelled through the door.

It swung open, and out came Shane Gray trying to haul his right shoe on.

"Perfect," he said after he landed on two feet. "You look nice."

"Thanks. You do, too," I answered. I looked at my phone's clock. "We're _really_ early. I doubt they've even set it up."

"Uh-huh, I know." Shane had that smirk on his face like he knew a secret.

"Where are you taking us?" I demanded.

"You'll see," he said, just like when he showed me his "sanctuary" in the forest.

We walked and walked until we got to the main building at Camp Rock. Then, he stopped and put a blindfold on me.

"Um, Shane?"

"Yes?" he asked, guiding me forward.

"This is totally unnecessary."

"No, you need the _full_ effect."

I sighed and let him continue with one palm on my back.

We halted.

"Ready?"

I heard muffled giggling in front of me.

"Ugh, would you go ahead and take it off already? It's getting itchy."

"Okay, okay!"

He yanked the bandana off my face.

W-H-O-A.

Confetti sprang from the sky, and balloons were everywhere.

A huge banner read, 'Will you go to the Midnight Dance with me?'

Suddenly I forgot how to speak. I wanted to attack him with kisses.

"YES!" I nearly tackled him in a hug. Everyone that was watching cheered.

"I figured it was a little early, since you only asked me to the Festival a few hours ago, but I might as well just go along with it."

My smile started to fade when I thought of something.

"I don't have a dress," I began.

"No worries, I got you my Marc Jacobs designer. She's going to make you a dress free of charge!" he said all giddily.

"How's she going to design a dress in like, a week?"

"She's my designer for a reason. It'll be here in two days if you just stand still."

"Huh?"

Before I could see what was happening, a lady with a really unattractive hair bun ran up to me and started measuring in very uncomfortable places.

I answered her very basic questions about the kind of dress I wanted.

And just like I didn't notice her appear, she disappeared.

I could swear that every camper on campus was there to help Shane do this.

The only thing was… the timing was really awkward. So many things happened in just one day.

Then, it was time for the Fest.

A stampede of girls and guys ran past Shane and I towards the fun and games.

"Come on, what are you waiting for?" Shane started tugging on my arm.

We joined the rest of the crowd and waited in line for the moon bounce.

Caitlyn and Nate were behind us.

"Hey guys," I greeted them.

We stood, shifting our weight from one foot to another, since the line was so freaking long.

Jason eventually appeared with a girl beside him. She was really pretty; her almond eyes were a deep brown, perfect enough to match her hair.

"Aren't you guys a little too old for this?" the girl asked.

Shane pouted. "You know, Mitchie's not _that_ much younger than me!"

The rest of us laughed.

"So what's your name?" Shane asked as soon as he got over it.

"Megan."

"Are you going to get in the moon bounce with us?" I asked.

"Of course!"

Shane gave her a disbelieving look right before the line started moving and we started to pile into the little blown up thing.

I had a hard time getting inside the little castle, but I managed to squeeze myself in.

I jumped up and down, and up and down, and occasionally to the right and left when someone crashed into me.

Caitlyn, Nate, Jason, Megan, Shane, and I all fit in, and we were perfectly content until we realized someone else had gotten in and the whole entire thing was starting to deflate and fall in on itself. I saw blonde hair for a minute, and then the next, all I could pay attention to was the loud snickering going on outside.

Stupid Tess and her shiny, pink heels that must've cost her a fortune.

**Again, sorry about the time gap between posting! I swear that chapters get typed up faster when you review, so be sure to do so. (;**


	13. Dead Chivalry

I had to tell myself to breathe in and out slowly in order for me to not go berserk and chop her head off.

I could sense that Shane had steam flowing out of his ears already even though it was pitch black since the entire moon bounce had closed in on itself.

He was fighting to get up and find the opening for a way out.

I felt around until I was sure I was grasping onto his shoulders and held him still.

"Calm down, Shane. She's not worth it," I encouraged.

He shook my hands off and sighed.

"Whatever. Let's just wait until someone gets us out of here."

I think he seriously huffed. Like the big bad wolf.

Someone _did_ rescue us and help us out of the deflated mess.

As soon as I saw daylight, I found Shane about to run Tess over.

"Shane! Please don't. For me, okay?" I called.

He inhaled deeply and stared down Tess. He began to walk away, but he still had that grudge-look in his eyes.

"For you," he clarified and joined me.

"Thanks. Don't let her ruin our night. I haven't been to a festival since I was seven. Let me enjoy this, okay?"

"Anything…for you." He smiled.

We ran to the Ferris wheel and waited in line. It was one of my picky days so I just had to get in the blue cart. Red just wasn't the same.

"Shane, I want a blue cart. They seem so much more adventurous than those lame red and yellow ones."

"That's funny. I was thinking the exact same thing," he mused.

They were loading everyone in front of us so I thought that maybe we'd get to ride it this time, too.

But I was wrong.

Right after the four girls in front of us got on, they shut the gate and made us wait.

Shane pouted, jutting out his bottom lip like a four-year-old having a tantrum.

"It's fine. We can wait," I soothed him teasingly.

He laughed it off.

I looked around to see where the rest of our posse went. As I glanced around in the crowd, I noticed that the view of the lake was amazing.

The sparkling water caught my eye right away and the sun was setting so that it mirrored one of those breathtaking horizon pictures you see everywhere that resemble peace and silence.

I stared at it for so long that I didn't realize the ride ahead of us was already over and it was time for Shane and me to get on.

They stopped a yellow cart right in front of us to my disappointment.

"Hey, can we get on a blue one. It's one of those days," Shane whispered to the teenage girl about his age. She looked like she was about to faint just because he spoke to her and nodded.

We let three couples get ahead of us, awaiting our destined blue cart.

They had to strap us in and make sure all the buckles were secure before they allowed us to go up.

I was totally clueless that Tess had actually gotten in the cart right behind ours, watching our every move.

Then, the Ferris wheel started to move.

It was so exciting to me: the view, the lights, my kindhearted boyfriend that sat next to me… _Everything_.

We cuddled a little and held hands, watching the ground look smaller and smaller then bigger and bigger.

Unexpectedly, Shane took out a pocketknife.

"Whoa, there! Is that allowed? Put it away! You're going to hurt someone!" I worriedly spat out.

"No, silly, I'm going to carve our names into this cart. They rented this Ferris wheel from some carnival ride company so if we ever see what I'm about to engrave again, I think that should mean that we were really meant to be."

I smiled at that and waited for him to start his masterpiece carving.

He did it really quickly. A few stabs here and there, completing the entire thing in two minutes.

It said "Shane + Mitchie Camp Rock '08" with a big heart around it.

We both felt it; we leaned toward the center with our eyes locked in each other's.

Our lips were an inch apart when Tess screamed "Oh my GOD! Isn't that cloud _so_ white? I mean, it looks like a cute little elephant!"

We pulled back, sighing in defeat.

I held his hand tighter.

"I love you no matter what," I whispered and tucked a short chunk of his dark hair behind his ear.

"I love you more," he replied. I felt that he had really meant it, that he really loved me. I've never felt what I felt at that exact moment.

The ride ended momentarily and we hopped off our memorable blue cart.

We skipped off to the side and stopped.

"I think I forgot something," Shane said.

"What? You didn't bring anything on the Ferris wheel other than yourself."

"Funny… I meant _this_." He held my suddenly warm hands and kissed me.

"Ew! Get a room!" Tess yelled.

He had a disgusted expression written all over his face as he made his way toward Tess.

I grabbed him by the arm to make sure this was exactly what he wanted to do.

"Are you sure about this? You could get into a lot of trouble, you know."

"Oh, I'm definitely sure. Who cares if I'm a counselor and it'll get all over the news if I stir up some drama at this camp? I don't care anymore. I'm giving her a piece of my mind."

He tugged his arm back and continued toward Tess. I followed ten feet behind, because truth be told, there were a plentiful of things I could say to her.

He tapped her on the shoulder.

As she turned around, her face lit up. "You finally left your little girlfriend to see that I'm better than her, haven't you?"

I walked up behind Shane just in time. "I'm right here, for your information."

Shane began his little rant. "Why are you so mean, Tess? Why do you keep acting like I like you more than a friend? Mitchie and I are TOGETHER. If you don't know what that means look it up in a dictionary. I love HER not YOU. Get that through your thick skull, would you? It's sickening to see that there are people like you who can't be happy for other people. You're always jealous, or trying to get back at someone for what?"

"For you, Shane. You're so cute in so many ways," Tess answered in a fake angelic voice, reaching over to tuck a piece of his hair behind his ear.

"Don't touch me! If you didn't hear already, you're sickening in my eyes. I don't know why any human would even consider dating you."

"But… You like it when Mitchie does it, don't you?" she protested and looked over at me.

"Again, LIKE I SAID BEFORE, I love _her_. I _don't_ love _you_."

She had a little hurt in her eyes, but she didn't look discouraged at all.

I stepped up to the plate.

"You think you can just trample all over me and expect to get Shane to like you? Too bad he doesn't. Get over it."

I didn't notice the big ring that was forming around us. Well, Shane is known for drawing big crowds, but I didn't think that people would pay attention. Or maybe they were only listening because Tess practically owned this place, and Shane and I were the first people to ever stand up to her? Then again, half the people who wanted to say something didn't because they were afraid that maybe her mom had secret service people who could arrest them.

"Break it up guys, break it up!" Brown called. "Part like the Red Sea!"

Everyone moved out of the way and he stood right before us.

"What's going on here?"

Tess started with her artificial tears. "I was just—just talking… And then Mitchie came and… said so many bad things about me. Do _you_ think I'm an idiot who has no friends?"

"What?" Brown asked. "Of course not!"

"Well that's what… Mitchie… said." She sniffled a little at the end for melodramatic addition.

He turned to me. "I am _so_ disappointed in you. I thought you were nice about it!" He faced Tess again. "Was my nephew in on it, too?"

"No, Shane was really nice. In fact, he tried to stop Mitchie from going on about how ugly my hair looks."

Brown looked stunned.

"I'm afraid to say that I have to send you to the Problem Commons. You'll have to spend the rest of camp there. Sorry, but you'll have to miss the Midnight Dance, AND Final Jam. That's nine days. Go pack up your stuff. Someone will be waiting outside your cabin with a golf cart to take you there."

I bit my lip to keep myself from crying. Wasn't Shane going to say something? Wasn't he going to speak the truth.

Is chivalry dead? Because I swear, when I looked over at him, he was staring at the horizon, pretending like he was just as disappointed as Brown.


	14. Isolation

**Thanks for the reviews! It's been like a month and I'm SO SO sorry! I'd like to say thanks to CampRockAholic and Heartbroken.1919 and Cool_Rocker13 for being my lovely contest winners and letting me use them as characters. I hope you don't hate me. (;**

I couldn't find enough emotion in me to react.

WHAT A FREAKING IDIOT.

Tess, first of all, I could deal with.

Shane on the other hand… What an ass! Was I seriously supposed to believe that he was my boyfriend?

After hearing my fate, I was sent to my cabin to pack my stuff so I could go to the P Commons (later to find out that it was just a little detention cabin).

What Shane did—or what he _didn't_ do, I should say—showed me his true colors. He didn't really like me. All those times he said he "loved me" was a lie. Turns out that I was actually right from the start… There was no real reason as to why he'd choose me over everyone else.

I should've just followed my gut and let my guard stay up.

How could I be such a jerk? Forgetting my mom's situation. Letting him infatuate and distract me. What kind of a daughter am I?

I wiped away a few tears with the back of my hand and kept walking toward my cabin.

As soon as Brown left, shaking his head side-to-side in disappointment, Shane tried to catch up to me.

"Mitchie! I'm sorry!" he called, coming from behind.

I simply ignored him and increased my pace, hoping he'd leave me alone.

"I'm sorry for not saying anything! Sorry! Stop!" he called again.

I halted my steps and spun around. "You see, that just makes it worse. You knew exactly what you were doing wrong, and you still chose to not stand up for your girlfriend. And now, you're… _sorry_?! Thanks, but no thanks. You really are a jerk; the media wasn't lying," I spat and continued my journey up the hill.

I heard him sigh and give up. Part of me wanted him to come chasing after me, but I couldn't stand being so close to such an inconsiderate jackass.

I swung the door open against its fragile hinges and ran to get my suitcase. I started flinging all my clothes into it and clearing out all my stuff like I never made a mark at Camp Rock.

Before I knew it, I heard the honking of a golf cart horn and I knew it was my cue to go. I dragged my luggage outside, slammed the door, and hopped onto the backseat. The driver guy pulled my guitar and two bags onto the middle section, and drove me to the commons.

The ride there was almost unbearable. There was only room for me to sit the seat that faces outwards in the back, and seeing the trees slowly disappear behind me made me feel less and less welcome here.

We passed the passageway that led to Shane and my secret place. At that moment, I kind of wanted to throw a rock at his face, and burn down the entire forest.

Part of me knew that it was going to come to this. Problem is: how could I be so blind-sighted? I was so freaking gullible.

The golf cart stopped after about three miles into the thick forest. There was a gated cabin. In all honesty, it wasn't as bad as the creepy dark castle I initially imagined. And I didn't understand why there was a gate; what was this, a jail?

"Here's your stop," the golf cart driver said while pulling my stuff into his arms. After putting a code in the gate, he led me toward the door of the little cabin.

He dropped off my stuff on the front steps and walked back toward his golf cart. He waved goodbye.

I silently opened the door, waiting to embrace the silence I was going to be facing for the next two weeks **(I don't remember how long I said it was before. I'm changing it to two weeks NOW!)**. Instead of finding the quiet, there was a pale girl about my age lying on her bed. She was singing a corny love song on the verge of crying, rocking out to her iPod. Did a she have a crappy boyfriend who practically backstabbed her, too?

I stood there for a minute or two before she noticed me. She jumped and pulled an earphone out of her left ear.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"I'm Mitchie. I'm here for my punishment for whatever I did," I said sarcastically.

"Oh," she said nodding, "You've been sent to this hellhole also. It's actually not that bad. I'm Ellie."

"Hey."

I started lugging my stuff onto the bed across from Ellie and opened all of them to find something comfortable to wear. I could feel her eyes piercing into my back.

"Aren't you Shane Gray's new girlfriend?" she asked me curiously.

"_Was_," I clarified.

"What could you have possibly done to come here?"

"I actually don't have a valid answer for that." I started pulling out my fleece pajama pants.

"Wouldn't Shane like, come to the rescue, or something?"

"That's what I thought, too, but I guess we were both wrong."

"Seriously, what did he do? It couldn't have been that bad of an act that you aren't even willing to totally vent about it. Tell me."

"Okay, so Tess blamed a crapload of things on me. In other words, she threw me out to the dogs and what does Shane do? He watches half the time and then turns around like what was being done to me didn't matter to him. I know, it sounds stupid, but it was just…UGH! I hate him."

"No, it's not stupid. I mean, I don't really get what happened, but I can tell that it really bothers you."

"Yeah, it does."

"Boys… You can't live with them, and you can't live without them. What are we gonna do?" Ellie said, making me laugh.

"Why, what happened with you?" I pondered about the love song she was singing earlier.

"Oh, it was nothing. He just wasn't who I thought he was."

It was then that I noticed her deep blue eyes and dirty blonde hair. She was wearing comfy pink sweatpants and a Hollister tee.

"Yeah, same here." I pulled on my green pants over the shorts I was currently wearing. I looked around the room and saw that there was a mini kitchen and a door to the bathroom.

She must've seen my looking around. "Yeah, the refrigerator's stocked, but a girl named Alix brings us food periodically throughout the day. Feel like jail, looks like jail, but the freedom, you will never get in jail."

"Funny," I said.

I felt a sudden hunger so I went to the refrigerator to get eggs, tomatoes, cheese, and ham.

"Want an omelet?" I asked her.

"Sure. You can cook?"

"Not really. I'm the kind of person who can almost burn water. The only things I can make are either omelets, or microwavable."

"Well, that's good. I like omelets, but I'm too lazy to cook." She laughed.

It was about nine by the time I settled for bed.

"You're kidding, right? Bed? It's nine!" Ellie protested.

"Aren't the counselors going to che—Right. We're three miles away from everyone and everything."

"What do you want to do?" she asked, rather jumpy like she already had an idea.

"What do you have in mind?"

"SLUMBER PARTY!" she screamed and laughed. I was about to shush her, but then again I realized we weren't going to wake anyone.

We laid out a blanket in the picnic fashion and threw our pillows and blankets on top of it.

I'd only met her a few hours ago and we were hanging out like we were best friends since preschool.

"So what did _you_ do?" I asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Well we're secluded from the rest of existence. What else could I mean?" I saw her face drop. "I'm just kidding, but seriously. What could a girl like you have done to deserve this?"

"First, it's really not that bad. And second, I may have—_accidentally_ might I add—lit the kitchen stove on fire," she explained, somewhat mumbling the last part.

"Accidentally?" I pressed.

"Okay, so maybe I was goofing off a little…and I was aiming at Nate's curly hair with the flaming marshmallow," she admitted.

"I'm not sure I want to know what happened anymore."

"Okay. Let's play a game!"

"What game?"

"Let's see who can yell _pizza_ **(As opposed to **_**penis**_** hahaha) **louder. Me first."

I rolled my eyes. Obviously, Ellie was going to win. She's…just that kind of person.

"Pizza!" she called.

"Pizza!!"

"PIZZA!"

"PIZZAAAA!"

"PIZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!" she shrieked.

There was a rap on the door.

I shushed her. "Crap, I thought we were three miles FAR, FAR away!" I whisper-scolded her.

"We are!" she whispered back.

I decided to go get the door hoping it wasn't an angry, pissed off Brown.

A girl with short, toffee-colored hair almost lost her balance while carrying a single blood rose with a note attached to it.

"This is for you, from Shane," she said, her entire face flushing pink. I guessed that she was probably swooned by the idiot himself, or maybe one of his band mates.

I stared at the rose, biting my lip to prevent the slur of profanity that lingered at the tip of my tongue.

I was about to speak when Ellie came up behind me and started talking to the girl in front of me. "Hey, what's your name?"

"Alix."

"Alix, um, tell Shane that Mitchie says thanks for the flower; but if you could, tell him that he needs to shove his head in a toilet and drown," Ellie said with confidence, smirking at the last half.

The girl in front of me looked terrified. "Why?" she asked in a small voice.

"He deserves it. Bye, sorry you had to waste your time to bring it over here." She waved at the girl and slammed the door shut. "Your welcome." She plopped down onto the ground as I continued to stand there.

I stared at the blood rose, getting more furious by the moment. I squeezed the thorny stem between my fingers and choked down my spit to keep myself from crying.

_Shane Gray is no longer worth my tears._

**So anyway, reviews please! And I was thinking about something new… I was reading this one FanFic where at the end of each chapter, he/she left a "preview" for the next chapter. Would you like it if I did that? Thanks! (And please don't get angry at the random gaps where I don't update.)**


	15. Closure

**Thanks for the fantabulous reviews :) I rewrote the summary and I was thinking to throw a few songs in…even though I'm not the biggest fan on song fics.**

**Replies to reviews:**

**utmy123****- The problem commons is supposed to be semi-dirty, but **_**not**_** luxury. I actually imagined it as a prison cell with a little more space and a refrigerator haha. Thanks for the correction; yeah, it was 9 days. (I'll change it back now.) But anyway, I'll expand on the looks of the isolated cabin. xD I enjoyed reading your review!**

**sara155****- I honestly don't know yet as I'm typing this answer to your rhetorical question. I'm making it up as I go. :)**

"Hey, are you okay?" Ellie asked when I had been staring out the window for the last fifteen minutes.

I nodded briefly and continued to watch the water pelt against the window pane, washing away the dirt on the glass.

"Are you sure?" she asked with a rather worried tone.

"Yes, I'm sure. I'm going to go take a walk." I retrieved my blue hoodie from my red suitcase.

"In the rain? Do you want me to come with you? It's really dark."

"No, it's okay. I'll be fine."

"Whatever you say," she said, turning back to paint her last fingernail with a bright pink shade.

I grabbed the flower on my way out and ran toward the gravel path that brought me here.

"Stupid boyfriend, stupid rose, stupid camp, stupid Tess, stupid, stupid, stupid…" I muttered under my breath.

My plan was just to walk until I couldn't think anymore. I could care less about the wet clothes or the possible hypothermia. All I wanted was a clear head so I could be who I was put on earth to be: the girl who has a passion for music that no one ever notices.

I walked amongst the colorful pebbles, hoping that somewhere along the way, I would just disappear and nobody would ever have to know I existed. But who was I kidding? It was my own fault for falling for the crappiest boy of all crappy boys.

I flipped up my hood and shoved my hands deep into the pockets, the rose stuck under my arm. Then, it hit me. _Why am I suffering outside in the rain when clearly, I could just let the remnants of my soul slowly wallow in on itself? _

I turned back around even after walking about a mile.

The dark environment started to creep me out more than it did when I first got out here, so I forgot about my original plans of a proper rose burial (I was going to make it stand for the death of my first real relationship) and quickly paced back toward the commons.

I eventually slowed down a bit and relaxed my stiff body.

There was sloshing behind me and I thought it might have been a camper going back toward his or her cabin, but then it occurred to me that I was far, far away from campus.

I looked back briefly, seeing only a dark figure walking toward me.

My body suddenly stiffened again and I began reviewing self-defense methods in my head.

So I came down to two choices in my situation: 1) Kick him in the nuts or 2) scream for help.

I ultimately decided on number one because nobody would hear me no matter how piercing my shriek can be.

The footsteps started to catch up with me so I flung around and karate kicked his privates.

I was about to run when he gasped "Mitchie!" while holding his hands in front of his you-know-what and tumbling to the ground.

That's when I found out the scary mysterious figure was Nate.

I slapped his arm. "Nate! God, you scared the hell out of me!"

"I'm…sorry," he squeaked in pain.

I stuffed the rose into my pajama pockets, completely ignoring the stabbing of the thorns on the stem, and crouched down beside him to pat his shoulder. "I'm sorry if I hurt you considering I thought you were a predator, but if you're here to apologize for Shane, I'm not accepting it."

"I'm not…apologizing…when… he can… do it… himself… later," he managed to whisper between groans and moans and more squeaks.

"Why are you here?" I asked, rubbing his shoulder now.

"I wanted to see if you were okay. I saw what Tess did and what Shane didn't do so I came to cheer you up." He started to get up.

"You walked like, _two_ miles just to cheer me up?"

"Well yeah, you're like my best friend."

"Thanks. I'd say no thanks on the cheering me up idea; but since I just murdered your balls, I guess it's implied that I'm inviting you to the prison I've just moved into."

"Funny."

"So come on. I have an insane roommate, so I'll go in before you to make sure she's alive," I said.

"Is she _that_ bad?"

"No, I didn't mean it like that. She's just crazy. But awesome. Her name is Ellie."

We walked back to the little hut. I went in first to make sure Ellie was in a stable condition to let him in the room because most girls would have a heart attack at his presence.

"Hey, you're back. Are you okay?" she asked.

"Yeah, I kind of bumped into Nate—don't ask how—and now he's standing right outside."

Her jaw dropped. "Invite him in!"

"As long as you promise not to jump him."

"Sure, sure, I won't."

I gestured for Nate to come in.

"Hey! I'm Ellie." Ellie ran up to him and gave him a full-on hug. So much for her promise.

"Yeah, Mitchie told me about you on the way back," he replied nicely and slowly backed away from her hug.

"Really? Do you guys like _know _each other?"

"We're only best friends," he said in a way that wasn't demeaning.

We played truth or dare and hung out like a couple of old time friends.

I went to go answer the door when I heard another knock. I hope it wasn't Alix returning a reply to my first message to Shane.

Instead, it was the idiot himself.

"What are you doing here?" I mumbled.

He looked a little nervous. "I think I'm here to…apologize."

"And I think I'm here to tell you that I don't accept it and, as my new friend put it, that you should try sticking your head in a toilet and drowning. So when you _know_ you're here to apologize, give me a call and maybe I'll think about it."

"Look, I'm really sorry. I was scared that Brown would give me the whole 'disappointment' lecture on unleashing my thoughts into words."

"Dude, it's like a five minute thing. You never listen to him anyway," Nate called from behind me. It was obvious that Nate was leaning toward my side of the argument.

"So now you're saying you care more about wasting five minutes of your life than standing up for me when I'm being humiliated by a girl that's not even worth your time?"

"No, I—what's Nate doing here anyway?"

"That doesn't matter and it's none of your business."

"Let's get some privacy then." He pulled me out of the room and shut the door.

"What's your problem? _Don't_ touch me."

"What has gotten into you?!" he nearly roared.

"You want to know what's gotten into me? You freaking let Brown believe Tess's ridiculous accusations!" I yelled right back.

"I'm sor—"

"You're an asshole, that's what you are," I finished for him, my voice cracking. "You know, for once in my life I thought I would be happy with someone who actually liked all dimensions of me. But no, I was wrong."

"Mitchie, you're my girlfriend. I love you. I mean it. Yes, I was a complete idiot. But I—"

"Oh, save it. And I'm not your girlfriend. Not anymore."

He opened his mouth and shut it again when he saw I truly meant it.

I wiped away a few stray teardrops. I even saw him shed tears. He was crying, too.

I really felt bad about calling him an asshole seeing him cry now, but I wasn't changing my mind.

I took a deep breath to refresh my brain.

"Shane, I love you. I always will. You're the first guy I ever felt safe with," I said, trying to comfort him enough to make him stop with the tears.

"Then why are you breaking up with me?"

"You broke my heart and it hurts too much for me to have to bear something like this ever again."

"I'm really—"

I cut him off once again. "I know you're sorry and I forgive you." I cupped my hand around his cheek and used my thumb to rub circles on his cheekbone. "I just can't get back with you again. My heart won't let me."

He stared deep into my eyes and pulled my face toward his. Our lips met in a sloppy wet kiss.

I pulled away. "Tell me you didn't feel something," he dared.

I shook my head slowly. "Look, I'm gonna go," I said, backing away and completely avoiding an answer.

After I closed the door behind me, I sunk to the ground against it and buried my face in my hands.

_What have I done?_

**:( Oh no they didn't!**

**Okay, well I was going to make a preview except I have no idea what's coming up in the next chapter as of now… So yeah. I'm not the kind of person who plans things like that.**


	16. Scratch

**So this story's coming to an end. But like I said, **_**Now or Never**_** is going to be the sequel. Except, I'm changing it up and editing it more. I was thinking that this story had maybe two or three more chapters. These later chapters will be a little shorter.**

"What happened?" Nate came and sat down right beside me. Ellie focused her attention to me from the bed.

"It's over," I whispered. "It's really over." I blinked out some tears. They were partially because of Shane, and partially because of the day itself. I told myself I would just forget about everything, but I couldn't.

Nate leaned over and gave me a hug and ran his fingers through my wet hair. "I'm so sorry."

"Are you okay?" Ellie chirped in.

"I don't know. I just… need to think. Ugh, what did I do?"

As time passed, Nate kind of just sat there staring at me while Ellie began to grow surprisingly speechless.

I was at the point where I couldn't cry anymore so I just traced little circles on the dusty cement floor.

"Do you regret it?" Ellie broke the silence.

"What?" I asked.

"Do. You. Regret. It?" she asked again.

"Well yes, but not really. He can be such a jerk, and I don't get why I still feel bad. Then again, I'm still completely in love with him and I'll slowly melt into a sea of nothingness without him. But I'm still terribly mad. Gah, _what am I going to do_?!" I let my head limply fall onto Nate's shoulder. I wanted to tell them the real reason I was being so moody, but I couldn't bring myself to it.

"Talk about mixed feelings," he muttered.

"So in other words, you're insanely in love with him, but you still hate him because of what he did, but you want to get back together. Am I right?" Ellie stated.

I nodded, still leaning on Nate's shoulder.

"And this is why I have guy friends," Nate stated.

"Oh shut up. I'm in a crisis here!" I protested.

"What are you gonna do?" Ellie asked.

"I don't knowwwww," I whined. "I guess I'll wait for the right time to do something about it."

"And when will that be?" Nate asked.

"Now." Ellie looked over our heads, out the window on the door.

"What are you talking about?"

My phone beeped itself alive from the other side of the room. Ellie reached over and tossed it to me.

There was a message from Shane.

_I know ive said this a billion times, but im sry. and this breakup thing rly isnt working for me, so im coming after you. i love you. please just answer the door._

"Shane is here. The time to talk is _now_," she clarified, pointing at the window. "Looks like he decided to come back."

I stood up and shooed Nate away from the door so I could peek out of it.

Before I could, Ellie stopped me. "Promise me one thing."

"Yeah?" I asked impatiently.

"Talk it through THOROUGHLY."

"Okay, okay." I made her leave for privacy.

"May I help you?" I asked Shane.

"Yes, um, I seem to have lost the love of my life about 30 minutes ago, and I'm here to win her back."

I slightly shut the door and looked back at my two insane friends who were making hand gestures telling me to go for it. I turned back and stuck my head out.

"She says that she missed you," I said, continuing to play along.

"Oh just cut the crap. Mitchie, for that brief period of time, I realized how much I needed you in my life and it was selfish, and cruel, and heartless of me to break your heart like that. I'm an idiot for only figuring this out now," Shane said.

"What exactly are you saying?"

"I'm saying that I don't know what I was thinking even though for that moment I wanted to pick a fight with Tess; I'm saying that I wouldn't be able to survive without you; I'm saying that I _love_ you; and I'm also asking for another chance. Can we start over from scratch?"

"I meant everything I said, Shane." He began to look discouraged, but I went on. "But I really want to give you another chance."

His face brightened a little. "I know you meant everything you said. But, why are we even fighting? It was about _TESS!"_

I looked at him in disbelief. "That's not the point," I muttered, even though he did have a point and I was actually just mourning another loss.

"It's just that, _Shane_, remember what you said to me that first night we were together?" I asked, my heart aching.

"How could I forget?"

"You _promised_ me you wouldn't hurt me. And look at me now! I feel like running to a nearby grocery store and raiding their entire ice cream selection and lugging it all home so I can eat it scoop by scoop while I melt away into pieces after watching chick flicks over and over again, crying my eyes out. Like I said, I meant everything I said. I can't go through this pain ever again."

"I'm sorry for breaking my promise."

I stepped outside to face him seriously and closed the door behind me.

"Do you know how it feels to not be able to trust anyone? I didn't tell anyone about my mom. _Not even Caitlyn_. I trusted you and all you did was break your promise," I said, carefully trying not to stutter over myself with the tears starting again for about the hundredth time tonight.

"Here's a promise I can keep: You will _never_ go through anything like this again."

I began to feel guiltier by the second. He was feeling terrible because of me. Unexpectedly, he hugged me. "I'm sorry," I whimpered.

"What are you sorry about? It was all my fault. I didn't stand up for you."

"I wasn't completely mad about that…" I trailed off.

Shane pulled away. "What?"

"Today is—is my m-m-mom's birthd-day," I mumbled.

He looked as if he was going to explode on me, but then he softened his facial features a little. He pulled me into another hug and held me tight. I couldn't help but to sob into his chest.

"I'm s-so sorry about g-g-getting mad about such a st-stupid thing-g-g," I said after my breathing just barely slowed.

"Shh," he whispered. "It's okay. But in my point of view, I was really wrong and I really should've said something."

"N-n-no, don't f-feel bad. I was just m-mad about not being able to s-s-see my m-mom. And no one else kn-n-n-new. Let's just f-forget about this and start over. P-p-please?"

"Of course. Anything for my baby," he whispered in my ear.

I smiled at the pet name. "Thank you," I murmured.

"For what?"

"For putting up with me."

He leaned away for a second. "_Putting up _with you? You make it sound like a job. I love you. When you're in love, being there for the one you're in love with is something you want to do. If I could, I'd stay right next to you forever."

"I love you, too. Oh, and you can stay…if you want."

"I'd love to. Almost as much as I love you."

I pushed his chest playfully. "Stop being so corny."

He pulled my hand and took me off the stairs and onto the random dirt patch in front of the cabin. He embraced me again.

I looked at him weirdly.

"What? I thought you liked to cuddle."

"I do, but why do we have to do it here?"

He pointed at the door and said, "It's not as private as you would think."

I thought about the curiosity levels of Nate and Ellie's minds and immediately understood what he meant. They were probably holding glass cups against the door trying to figure out what we were saying.

"Oh, and I wanted to do this." Shane held his hand against my neck and pulled my face toward him. When we were about five centimeters apart, the sky roared and raindrops fell once again.

We continued to lean in for that kiss, and when we got there, it was more passionate than any movie I had ever seen. Even the extremely puke-worthy ones.

We stayed outside for a bit before we decided we would probably get pneumonia from the rain.

When we got in Nate and Ellie were sitting on Ellie's bed.

Nate looked up at me, "What about your mom? I thought I was your best friend."

My smile faded.

**Sorry guys for taking so long… Science fair has been KILLING me. It's mandatory to pass my grade so I've barely had anything to write. Anyway, I'm taking Now or Never down and changing a **_**lot**_** of stuff so stay tuned!**

**Reviews! xx**


	17. Freedom

**Yeah, a lot of you were confused about what Nate said. Basically, it's just that when Ellie and Nate overheard them talking about Mitchie's mom, he realized Mitchie never told him about it. So he was feeling rather...frustrated, like Mitchie didn't trust him.**

I sighed. "Can we please not talk about this right now? This isn't the best time."

"So you can tell your boyfriend and not your best friend?" Nate challenged.

"God, Nate, don't do this to me. I'll tell you eventually. I'm not in the mood."

Shane was standing right behind me and I could feel the heat coming from his body, ready to pound Nate at any moment.

"Why don't you trust me?" he pressed again.

I let out a breath. "My _mother _and I were leaving a Connect Three concert when we got into a car accident. I left with a few scrapes and minor injuries when _she_ was in a coma. She only got out of it recently and while my dad won't come pick me up from camp because it's a 'safer environment' over here, today is her birthday. And I can't even talk to her. HAPPY?! Now you know."

I turned around to leave the room even after just seconds of coming in. On the way out, I put a hand on Shane's chest and whispered, "It's okay."

I ran outside and sat gloomily on the steps. I could hear Shane yelling at Nate.

The door behind me creaked open and a pretty guilty-infested Nate walked out.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have forced you into telling me like that. I hope you're not mad at me," he said, playing with his fingers.

"Too late."

"Really, Mitchie, I didn't know."

"You think? When I say that I'm not in the mood, there's usually always a good reason for it," I spat.

This time, he took a deep breath and looked me straight in the eye. "If it helps, I'll tell you something that only my family knows about. Well, I've been thinking about just telling everyone, but you'll be the first to know."

Steam should've already been smoking out of my ears, but what he said caught my interest anyway. "Why, what's up?"

"I have diabetes," he answered simply with no hesitation.

My eyes grew wide and I didn't know what to say, so instead, I asked him a question. "Does it not bother you to tell people?"

"Well, they diagnosed me like a year ago, I just didn't feel sharing it. Mitchie, I know that it is hard telling people about such personal things, but it's okay. For me, it feels like whoever I tell will just feel bad for me and judge me. But then I realized that the only people I'd tell would be my friends and they're like the last people who I'd have a problem confiding in."

I nodded, because that was almost exactly how I felt.

"I didn't know it was that serious with your mom and I'm sorry again."

"It's okay," I muttered. "What is it like, having diabetes?"

His face brightened at the thought of my letting it go that easily. It was probably pretty hard for him to tell me that, so I gave him a break. "I have Type One, so I get to prick myself ten times a day along with a daily injection of insulin. That's partially why I'm almost never around during meals."

I waited for him to continue.

"I'll make a deal with you. If you become open with what happened to your mom, I'll become open with talking about my diabetes."

It seemed fair enough. "Deal."

A few days went by and I was still stuck in this smelly cottage. Ellie and I were best friends now, and she told me everything about herself as I returned the favor.

There was a knock on the door.

"It's probably Shane coming to check on your comfort for the twentieth time in the last three days. Seriously, he should give you some space," Ellie retorted as she stood up to get the door.

"I kind of like it. And plus, I miss him," I said, getting up to follow her.

She gave me a look of disbelief. "He just came by and brought us dinner…like less than an hour ago!"

I shrugged as she leaned to open it.

"I told you it was Sh—" she started saying, but then corrected herself. "Or maybe it's Brown."

And there he stood. His scruffy beard was getting a little too scruffy and he was a bit lacking on the hygiene side. In other words, it was time for camp to be over.

"Um, hey," I said while chuckling nervously. "What's up?"

"I just came here to check on you two on behalf of my nephew," he said with his sweet British accent.

"Really?" Ellie asked.

"No, I actually came to tell you guys that you are free to go back to campus for the last two days of camp."

"You're kidding," she replied. I wasn't sure if she was being sarcastic or not, because even though I've only been here for a little while, the place has still grown on me. I kind of liked having my privacy.

"Nope, you're actually free. Shane told me about the whole back story of what happened with you, Mitchie. And with you, Ellie, Nate said that you had no intention of harming him with that flaming marshmallow. So pack your bags and get your butts back on campus if you'd like. You can stay here, too, but I gotta say, it truly reeks in here." Brown held his nose and left.

I bit my lip to keep myself from bursting into laughter even when Brown simply only mentioned what Ellie and I named the 'Marshmallow Incident'.

Ellie turned to me. "Do you really want to go back?"

"Not at all, but I think I miss having a lot of people around."

"Me too, but going back today is just too early."

I thought for a second. "Let's spend one more night here, just me and you."

"Sounds good to me."

It was already six, so it wasn't like we were going to miss much. When we heard knocking on the door for the second time, we didn't need to see to know that it was Shane.

"Come in!" I called lazily.

No answer.

"I said come in!" I yelled again.

No answer.

Finally, Ellie got up to look outside and found a dozen roses. "For you; no surprise," she said, muttering the last part.

She tossed me the prickly flowers and a note that was attached. I read it out loud.

"_Dear Mitchie,_

_You didn't think I would forget the Midnight Dance would you? The dress came a few days ago and it looks amazing. I bet it'd look even better with you in it. Now, the limo will come at 7:00 so get ready by then. Your dress is on the porch._

_Love, Shane,"_

I read, almost getting teary.

I glanced over at Ellie. She seemed so giddy and slightly jealous at the same time. I continued reading.

"_P.S. I managed to find Ellie a date and my designer made a second dress just in case you didn't like the first one. That's with your dress and she can have it if she wants."_

We both started bouncing off the walls ecstatically. We ran outside to find the dresses.

The one for me was silver and it was just accentuated with the perfect dose of purple. Ellie's dress was sapphire blue with gems delicately stitched along the sides.

Below the dresses were two bags. One had all the jewelry, makeup, and clutch purses, and the other had the matching shoes.

I could tell that Ellie was ready to do some major making-over to me as I was getting ready to do hers.

Right as we were hopping all over the place, trying to get into our dresses, Nate walked in the door. **(No, they were not naked. xP)**

"Ready to go?" he asked Ellie.

Then, a few things in my brain clicked. No, this can't be Ellie's date. What about _Naitlyn_?!


	18. Farewell

**Haha, didn't mean to scare you guys there. After all, this **_**is**_** a partial Naitlyn story xP Oh, and Now or Never won't be the sequel after all. It'll just be my new story! I was tired of the same old plotline (Plus, I couldn't make the living situations work). So you should still stick around because I got some **_**awesome**_** stuff for it.**

Ellie had to use the bathroom before we went, so as the opportunity presented itself, punched Nate in the shoulder.

"What did you do this time?!" I scolded him.

"Oww!" he said, rubbing his arm. "What was that for?"

"You're supposed to be going to the dance with CAITLYN," I whisper-yelled.

"I am! When I asked Ellie if she was ready to go, I was asking for Jason, who's waiting in the golf cart outside. I'm _your_ chauffeur."

"This is great. Shane got Ellie a date who is about six years older than her? And now, you're going to have to tell her that you're not her date."

"I was hoping you would."

"Nope, you're on your own. Good luck," I said as Ellie was walking out.

"Good luck on what?" she asked.

Nate thought quickly and swept me off to the side. He lent a hand to Ellie and said, "Good luck with my leading you to your mysterious date."

She seemed rather disappointed that her date wasn't Nate but once we got outside and she saw _Jason _from Connect Three, another smile appeared on her face and all was well.

We were both escorted from the cabin along with all of our other luggage since we were moving back for the last day. I made sure in advance that I didn't want a huge extravaganza from Shane since that would just make me miss this camp even more.

**(I realized how incredibly boring it can be to write a whole two paragraphs about a dance…So I think I'll save that for the epilogue – if I decide to write one!)**

While couples swayed and twirled, Shane and I were laughing it off in the back, having punch-chugging competitions. Easy to say, we weren't the fondest of cliché-y events. We danced to two slow songs and a few songs with a fast tempo. It was nice just to hold on to Shane, forgetting all my worries. Plus, this wasn't arranged as well to fit a crowd that was full of hormone-enraged teenagers.

Before I knew it, the chaperones like Kay and Mandy were hurrying everyone out the door so we could make our twelve o'clock curfew for the night, which was pretty stupid since we only had a day left.

Even though I had only been away for about a week, I was already unused to going back to my cabin with Caitlyn.

"I'm glad you're back!" Caitlyn whispered to me as she and Nate, Shane, and I raced up the hill to the cabin. Like the good old days, Shane and Nate would probably sleepover.

In the morning, everyone was frantically running around making sure they could bring back everything they brought. I was all set ahead of time and by now, I was waiting for the phone call from my dad telling me he was here to pick me up.

I got a text from my dad's cell.

_I see you; I'm right by the cafeteria door. I missed you so much! Love, mom._

I shrieked. Of course, Shane wouldn't go anywhere until he was a hundred percent sure I would make it home alive. He gave me the weirdest look.

I was too happy to answer, so I shoved my—_very expensive_, might I add—phone and started running toward the cafeteria.

There she was in all her glory.

"MOM!" I ran toward her and gave her a huge hug. I let out a few tears and held her in an embrace. "I missed you so much, Mom. I'm so sorry for making you go to the concert. It was all my fault and I shouldn't have and it was just—"

"Shh, shh," she murmured in my ear and smoothed out my hair. "Don't say that. It was inevitable. I'm just so glad to see you. Let me see that smile of yours." She pulled back and looked at me.

I couldn't help but to do just that. I took a deep breath. "I just can't believe you're actually here."

"Me neither. Now tell me, did you have a good time at camp? Did you meet any guys?" she teased.

I bit my lip to keep myself from revealing a rather major new person in my life, but failed.

"What's his name?" she teased again. Just like before, like nothing ever happened.

Then, Shane came up behind me and put one arm around me and held his other hand out for her to shake.

"Nice to meet you, Mrs. Torres. I'm Shane."

She looked slightly overwhelmed. As she shook his hand, she looked back at me from his face to mine and back.

"Aren't you—" she started, but I cut her off by pulling her off to the side.

"Yes, he's Shane Gray and I know what you're thinking. He was into all this bad stuff before, but he's completely harmless now. He changed, and he's my boyfriend. Just don't think too much of his celebrity status, okay?"

"Okay, okay," she muttered as we walked back. "It's very nice to meet you, Shane."

Shane slipped my phone into my front pocket and walked away. He probably realized how I needed a moment with my mom.

"I just have one question," she said.

"What? Ask me anything."

"How the heck did you manage to get Shane Gray? You never fail to surprise me."

"It's a long story. Anyway, are you ready to go home?" I asked, since she's usually the first one at offering to leave.

"Not really. I was hoping to meet some of your other friends here. Care to introduce me?"

"Sure," I replied, dragging her by the hand toward Caitlyn.

I introduced her to everyone I knew here. I told her about how I was really close to the members of Connect Three, how she should expect them to be over quite often since they didn't live too far away.

She went to go get the car after meeting everyone. I turned around to my closest friends.

I first went up to Caitlyn and embraced her. "Thanks for everything. I'll miss you so much! Promise to keep in touch, okay?"

"Okay," she said with a wobbly voice. I wouldn't dare to ask if she was crying, even though I knew she was, because she would totally deny it and kill the moment.

Then I went to Nate and hugged him, too. I fixed his collar before saying goodbye. "You're an awesome person. I can't wait 'til next year. I'll miss you."

"Don't be crazy. Shane's definitely planning on coming to see you. And guess what? I'm gonna tag along. So see you then."

I gave a hug to Jason afterward. "I know you had to finish your college courses or whatever and I just met you, but I've heard so much that I feel like I know you enough to call you a very good friend. And thanks for being the center dot for Connect Three."

I gotta admit that was the corniest joke I have ever cracked. And yet, Jason laughed. "I'll miss you, too."

And finally, Shane.

Instead of my hugging him, he beat me to it and hugged me first.

"I'm coming to visit you very, very soon," he remarked.

I chuckled and looked away. "I know. But I'll still miss you no matter what."

"Me too."

He leaned in for a kiss, and I leaned right in and met his lips. This time, it was different. Not like a goodbye kiss, but like this was the beginning of a whole new chapter of my life.

I said goodbye to everyone including the all-too-sweet Alix, Megan, and Sarah with the gothic hairdo and even the girl who always wore too much perfume.

As I hopped into my mom's '87 station wagon, I waved at my friends and newfound boyfriend again, I realized that even though this may be the worst summer of my life considering everything I had gone through right before it, it was also the summer that everything in my life clicked into place and I actually learned something about myself:

This is me. And no one can change that.

**I know it was a really abrupt ending, but I seriously needed some closure. If anyone would like to help with the epilogue, just PM :) **

**I'd like to thank everyone who read this story and put it on story alert. Thanks so much, guys! You guys are awesome and you should totally read 'Now or Never' later on. I had great time with this fic and thank you to those who dealt with my constant "Gargh!! I have too much homework!" excuses. But leave a last remark for me to read!**


End file.
